


Две стороны (одной медали)

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Action, Character Study, Drama, Gunplay, M/M, Mafia-AU, Sebastian has a secret, Yoga for relax
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз Себастьян спасает ему жизнь совершенно случайно, просто потому что Крис идиот. Только идиот, имея несколько десятков кровных врагов из всех группировок города, попрётся в ночной клуб без охраны, лишь бы не светиться в компании парочки секьюрити-мордоворотов. Свою ошибку Крис понимает слишком поздно – когда ему в позвоночник упирается холодный ствол, а сиплый голос шепчет в ухо, что лучше бы не дергаться. Его правда – дёргаться уже поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две стороны (одной медали)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку КФ1 - №38 эванстэн кинк-феста: "Мафиозное ау. Крис/Себ. Раскладка не важна. NС-17  
> Крис босс крупной группировки, Себастиан все время рядом с ним. Улыбчивый, красивый, слегка манерный. По большей части мало кто знает, даже в группировке Эванса, какое место он занимает при Крисе.   
> Стэн снайпер, он прикрывает спину Криса на встречах и переговорах, единственный кому Эванс доверяет полностью. Это взаимно. Во всем. Как оно зародилось на усмотрение автора.   
> В этом суть кинка. Доверие. Абсолютное.   
> Как это выглядит со стороны, как это ощущается между ними, в жизни, постели, в делах."

Они входят в клуб вместе, как и всегда. Охранники равнодушно скользят взглядом по Крису, Себастьяну по левую руку от него и парочке громил за их спинами, а затем молча расступаются у входа. Маки отлично умеет объяснять своему персоналу, кого стоит попросить предъявить ID, а от кого за такие вопросы можно получить пулю в лоб. Себастьян ухмыляется, обгоняет Криса на пару шагов и входит первым. У него лёгкая кошачья походка и потрясающая задница, так и притягивающая к себе взгляды, но Крис, вопреки всеобщему мнению, ценит Себастьяна не за это. Крис ценит Себастьяна за его острый ум и цепкий взгляд, обшаривающий помещение словно оптический прицел. Все эти люди вокруг – уже на мушке у Себастьяна, хотя они даже об этом не подозревают. Впрочем, думает Крис, оглядывая ещё раз Себастьяна с головы до ног, за задницу он его тоже ценит, причём ничуть не меньше.  
Себастьян делает ещё пару танцующих шагов, а потом разворачивается к Крису и, чуть ослабив узел шёлкового галстука, приглашающе приподнимает бровь. Для окружающих – это отлично разыгранная провокация клиента шлюхой, для Криса – это знак, что всё чисто, по крайней мере пока. Он улыбается уголками губ, догоняет Себастьяна и приобнимает за пояс – в конце концов, красивые легенды нужно поддерживать, а легенда о том, что Эванс держит при себе отличную ручную блядь, стала уже настолько популярной, что только слепой или глухой в теневом бизнесе Нью-Йорка её не слышал. Крис спускает руку ниже, устраивает её в заднем кармане джинсов Себастьяна, и тот довольно жмурится, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению всем телом.  
Это привычно, но по-прежнему рвёт крышу ничуть не хуже хорошего порошка; Крис уже и не может вспомнить, каково это было – не иметь Себастьяна за своим плечом, не рассчитывать на него в любой ситуации, не чувствовать себя в полнейшей безопасности. Крис не помнит, как существовал до появления Себастьяна в своей жизни.   
Он знает, что никогда не был хорошим человеком и что за торговлю оружием ещё никто не попадал в рай, но наверное его ангел-хранитель, Святой Кристофер, чертовски крутой сукин сын, раз Крису достался такой подарок. 

_В первый раз Себастьян спасает ему жизнь совершенно случайно, просто потому что Крис идиот. Только идиот, имея несколько десятков кровных врагов из всех группировок города, попрётся в ночной клуб без охраны, лишь бы не светиться в компании парочки секьюрити-мордоворотов. Свою ошибку Крис понимает слишком поздно – когда ему в позвоночник упирается холодный ствол, а сиплый голос шепчет в ухо, что лучше бы не дергаться. Его правда – дёргаться уже поздно.  
Незнакомец прижимается ближе, чтобы никто случайно не заметил оружие, кладёт руку Крису на живот, подчиняя ритму долбящего из колонок даб-степа, и продолжает шептать:  
– Ты, Эванс, слегка зарвался. Нельзя просто продавать стволы чужим клиентам и думать, что тебе сойдёт это с рук, – голос звучит почти дружелюбно, но Крис не обманывается. Вопрос лишь в том, чем всё кончится – то ли его сейчас пристрелят, то ли вывезут на какой-нибудь пустырь и пристрелят там. В любом случае расклад не то чтобы утешительный.  
Однако узнать уготованную ему участь Крис так и не успевает – прямо у него перед глазами появляется незнакомое лицо. Парень прижимается к нему всем телом, льнёт в танце, а потом одними губами шепчет “Уходи влево” и бьёт. Звук выстрела почти теряется в грохоте музыки, зато девичий визг на ультразвуке с силой бьёт по барабанным перепонкам. Крис чувствует, что сзади его больше не держат, и послушно ныряет влево в тот самый момент, когда его спаситель достаёт из-за пояса пистолет и практически не глядя стреляет напавшему на Криса мудаку по ногам.   
– Чего встал? Уходим, – рявкает он и, схватив Криса за локоть, тащит сквозь толпу к дверям, на ходу пряча пушку обратно. Уже в подворотне за клубом он толкает Криса к стене, падает на колени и рывком расстёгивает ширинку. – Не знаю, кто ты, мать твою, такой, но сейчас ты старательно стонешь и делаешь вид, будто минет интересует тебя больше всего на свете. Минет, а не выстрелы в клубе, понял?  
Крису очень хочется сказать, что он нихуя не понял, совсем, особенно в той части, где незнакомый парень посреди клуба спасает его от пули в позвоночник, но в этот самый момент спаситель отточенным движением вытаскивает его член из трусов, берёт сразу на всю длину, и многочисленные вопросы отпадают у Криса сами собой. Как можно думать ещё хоть о чём-то, когда этот рот творит такое, что дышать становится трудно? В общем да, делать вид, что минет в данный конкретный момент интересует его больше всего на свете, вовсе не приходится.  
Когда копы заглядывают в переулок, Крис уже стонет в голос, тянет парня за волосы, толкается членом ему в горло и совершенно точно не похож на того, кто принимал хоть какое-то деятельное участие в случившемся внутри клуба. Ему не хватает совсем немного, чтобы кончить, и парень, понимающе прикрыв глаза, с пошлым звуком выпускает член из горла, чтобы тут же всосать головку снова. Крис с силой бьётся затылком о холодную кирпичную стену и спускает ему в рот.  
Однако когда парень поднимается с колен, и Крис тянется к его джинсам, чтобы оказать ответную услугу, тот лишь довольно облизывает покрасневшие губы и качает головой.  
– Не ходи без охраны, тебя явно слишком многие знают в лицо, – усмешка на красивом лице заставляет Криса вздрогнуть всем телом. Хотя, возможно, вздрагивает он вовсе не от усмешки, а от сиплого голоса, который в одно мгновение превращает ноги в желе снова, несмотря на то, что Крис вот только пару минут назад кончил.  
А парень как ни в чём не бывало аккуратно застёгивает ему ширинку, покровительственно похлопывает Криса по бедру и идёт к выходу из переулка. Твою мать, думает Крис, и что, это всё?   
– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он у узкой спины, маячащей уже в десятке шагов. Хочется продолжить знакомство, потому что член твердеет только от мысли, каково было бы трахнуть этого парня, однако Крису, по всей видимости, не светит.  
– Стэн, – бросает, даже не оборачиваясь, новый знакомый. А потом, издевательски помахав рукой на прощание, скрывается за углом._

В VIP-зале прохладно, за кондиционерами у Маки следят ещё лучше, чем за квалификацией вышибал на входе в клуб, поэтому Крис с наслаждением дышит пропущенным через десятки метров вентиляционных труб воздухом и расслабленно падает на диван.  
– Уже устал, Эванс? – ухмыляется Себастьян, наливая им обоим виски на два пальца. Дауни ещё нет, и это вообще-то неуважение – опаздывать на деловые переговоры, но сегодня Крис готов ему это простить – после долгого дня так приятно хотя бы на несколько минут очутиться с Себастьяном наедине, прежде чем снова окунуться в привычные им обоим роли – мрачного босса и его чуть манерной сучки. Крису не нравится такая стратегия поведения, но Себастьян неумолим, и уж он-то куда больше понимает в обеспечении безопасности, чем сам Крис. Поэтому Крис послушно ведёт себя как богатенький ублюдок, отхвативший лучшую из шлюх на постоянной основе, хотя больше всего на свете он хочет относиться к Себастьяну как к равному всегда, в том числе и на людях.  
– Иди ко мне, – Крис собирается было сбросить пиджак и тут же морщится – нельзя. Под пиджаком две кобуры – слева и справа, потому что Себастьян сказал, что сегодня это необходимая мера, а Крис с ним никогда не спорит, хоть и не всегда ясно, за каким чёртом ему приходится таскать с собой пушки, ножи или фальшивые документы. Наверное, дело в доверии – простом, но абсолютном как окружность, бесконечном и перетекающем в самое себя. Если не верить Себастьяну, то верить больше некому.  
Себастьян подхватывает широкие стаканы и устраивается у Криса на коленях, лицом к лицу. В жемчужной, почти белой рубашке и в галстуке он безмерно красив, и Крис не может удержаться от поцелуя в уголок губ. В эту игру чертовски здорово играть вдвоём, дразнить друг друга то напором и напускным блядством, но нежностью и лаской.   
Свой виски Себастьян не пьёт, лишь прикасается к стакану для вида – легко, будто целует стекло, – чтобы у его рта остался тонкий аромат алкоголя. Это – детали, а Себастьян безмерно внимателен к деталям и не раз говорил Крису, что пьяную подстилку босса никто и никогда не будет воспринимать всерьёз ровно до тех пор, пока не потребуется её оперативное вмешательство в ситуацию. Себастьян никогда не пьёт на работе, но Крису позволяет сделать пару глотков, чтобы потом слизывать вкус виски с его языка.  
Наверное, они непозволительно увлекаются, мелькает в голове у Криса, когда дверь в VIP-зал распахивается и входит Роберт. На лице Дауни явно читается лёгкое отвращение, и Крис знает, в чём причина – никому из партнёров на самом деле не нравится его нездоровая привязанность к Себастьяну. Каждый раз, видя неприязнь на лицах, Крис теряется в догадках – то ли им действительно противно, что крупный босс трахает смазливого мальчика, то ли они все просто Крису завидуют.   
Себастьян тем временем уже успел расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке Криса и теперь горячо и влажно, идеально на самом деле, целует его шею, даже не отвлекаясь на вновь прибывших. Единственное, что указывает на осведомлённость Себастьяна, – кончики пальцев, чуть сильнее проходящиеся по рёбрам вверх, ближе к оружию, а в следующий момент он разом натягивается как струна, сжимает бёдра Криса ногами и выхватывает из-под пиджака оба ствола. Прогнувшись назад, Себастьян оказывается лицом к лицу с Дауни и его охраной, а затем открывает огонь.

* * *

– Ну и зачем? – спокойно интересуется Крис, отставляя бокал из-под виски на столик. – То, что он хотел кинуть меня, было ясно как день. Твои методы устрашения несколько… негигиеничны.  
Он усмехается, подхватывает Себастьяна под спину, помогая подняться, а потом встаёт с дивана и потягивается. Несомненно, у Себастьяна были причины в один момент расстрелять всю охрану Роберта и оставить его дрожать как осиновый лист; теперь Крис эти причины хочет знать. Дауни, конечно, тот ещё говнюк, который не раз уводил у него из под носа хороших клиентов и срывал сделки, но это на данный момент предел его сволочизма.  
– То, что он кидает тебя на зелень, Крис, – это твои проблемы, я в твои дела не лезу, – отмахивается Себастьян, быстрыми шагами пересекая комнату. – Моя проблема – это то, что он хотел тебя убрать. На мирные переговоры не приходят в компании мальчиков с “Узи”.  
Себастьян, сверкнув глазами, переворачивает один из трупов ногой, морщась так, будто кучу дерьма пнул, и Крис видит торчащее из-под полы пиджака дуло короткоствольного автомата. Ещё бы чуть-чуть – и в них с Себастьяном стало на пару десяток дырок больше, чем предусмотрела мать-природа.   
– У тебя что, на спине тоже глаза есть? – Крис с любопытством оглядывает остальные трупы и понимает, что да – Себастьян снова опередил события на какие-то секунды.  
– И это всё, что тебя интересует? – насмешливо фыркает Себастьян, стягивая с шеи галстук и приближаясь к Роберту, глядящему на него со священным ужасом в глазах. – Я бы на твоём месте подумал над другим – какого чёрта этот самоуверенный ублюдок решил, что он может безнаказанно попытаться убрать того, кто держит полгорода.  
Галстук одним отточенным движением ложится на запястья Дауни, а в следующий момент тот уже валится в глубокое кресло, из которого со свободными-то руками не так просто выбраться.   
Это – ещё одна деталь, из которых складывается образ Себастьяна: его галстук всегда повязан так, чтобы в любой момент его можно было стянуть через голову и использовать не по прямому назначению. У Себастьяна богатая фантазия, и он редко когда повторяется.  
– Что скажешь, Роберт? – Крис приподнимает бровь и останавливается напротив. Дауни молчит, только глаза у него бегают; похоже, он лихорадочно пытается сообразить, как выбраться из того дерьма, в которое по уши влип, но выхода не видит. Крис вздыхает и оборачивается к Себастьяну, уже подкравшемуся к нему слева. – Сдаётся мне, ничего он не скажет. Кажется, он проглотил язык.  
Крис знает, как устрашающе действуют на невольных свидетелей их с Себастьяном разговоры – не тогда, когда Стэн старательно играет в блядь, а в такие моменты, как сейчас – когда он предельно сосредоточен и фонит опасностью.  
– Даже если и проглотил – его это не спасёт, – Себастьян пожимает плечами, а потом, быстро облизнувшись, закусывает нижнюю губу. – Дауни видел слишком много, а это – угроза твоей безопасности.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – Крис спрашивает скорее для виду, он уже прекрасно знает, что предложит Себастьян. Ни один ещё человек, который видел Себастьяна в деле, не прожил достаточно долго, чтобы кому-нибудь об этом рассказать.  
– На дне Потомака достаточно места, Крис, – мягко улыбается Себастьян, положив руку Крису на плечо. – Дауни и его ребятам там понравится, я уверен.  
Крис вздыхает, но возражать даже не собирается. Он отлично отдаёт себе отчёт, что после исчезновения Дауни многие заинтересуются, куда же он запропастился, но он также знает, что Роберта теперь в жизни никто не найдёт, даже если сильно захочет.   
Крис привык доверять решениям Себастьяна во всём, что не касается его бизнеса напрямую, и за десять лет Себастьян ещё ни разу не ошибся. Не ошибается он и сейчас – пусть Роберта будут искать его дружки, пусть начнётся очередной муторный передел сферы влияния по Нью-Йорку, но легенда про Эванса и его безобидного спутника с очаровательной улыбкой должна оставаться неприкосновенной. Слишком многие неприятели Криса погорели на том, что недооценивали Себастьяна, и это константа, которую они оба менять не намерены.

_Когда они встречаются во второй раз, у Криса снова большие проблемы. Вся его охрана изломанными куклами валяется где-то посреди Бруклина, а сам он у чёрта на рогах, привязан к стулу и вынужден коротать время за приятной беседой с парочкой громил. У громил крайне неинтеллектуальные лица и начисто отсутствует чувство юмора, в чём Крис уже успел убедиться на собственных почках. И, что самое стрёмное, он даже не понимает, кому перешёл дорогу на этот раз.  
Злость – не самый лучший союзник, когда ты по уши в дерьме, но Крис не может вот так просто успокоиться, потому что всё, что происходит, выводит его из себя. Не он должен быть сейчас здесь, беспомощный и связанный, а его сукин сын отец, втянувший Криса в свой грязный бизнес, а потом схвативший пулю затылком. Отец никогда не объяснял ему, как вести дела и что делать, когда ты в жопе, поэтому теперь Крис вынужден материться сквозь зубы и ждать заказчика этого маленького шоу. Больше ему ничего не остаётся, разве что снова пошутить и пару раз отхватить по рёбрам, но такой способ разнообразить досуг Крису не кажется слишком привлекательным.  
– Скучал по мне? – раздаётся внезапно насмешливый голос от дверей ангара, и Крис вскидывает голову ровно в тот момент, когда его старый знакомый двумя точными выстрелами избавляет мир от чрезмерной унылости. – Я смотрю, жизнь тебя ничему не учит, Эванс.  
Крис молча кивает и прикидывает, стоит ли ему беспокоиться из-за появления ещё одного действующего лица на арене цирка его сраной жизни. С одной стороны, если бы парень хотел его убить, он бы уже это сделал, но с другой – возможно, он просто любит потрепаться с тем, кому однажды отсосал.  
Крис смотрит в его лицо и гадает, кто же такой этот Стэн. За прошедшие две недели он достал всех доступных ему информаторов, чтобы выяснить личность своего таинственного рыцаря из клуба, но тщетно. То, что Стэн связан с криминалом – ясно как день, иначе бы как он достал пушку и научился стрелять из неё почти вслепую, однако никто в Нью-Йорке не слышал про этого засранца в сияющих доспехах. Зато Стэн, похоже, в отличие от самого Криса, прекрасно знает, с кем имеет дело.   
Он совершенно бесшумно, перетекая из шага в шаг словно ртуть, приближается к Крису и, оказавшись у того за спиной, ловко перерезает верёвки на запястьях одним движением. От этого профессионализма холодок пробегает по спине, но Крис поднимается со стула и растирает затёкшие запястья как ни в чём ни бывало, стараясь не показать своего страха.  
– Меня тоже убьёшь? – интересуется Крис, оборачиваясь и наконец встречаясь со Стэном глазами. Ему и вправду интересно, потому что один раз, может, и совпадение, а вот встретиться со Стэном в крайне недвусмысленной ситуации дважды – уже наводит на некоторые подозрения. Впрочем, разумные мысли быстро выветриваются из головы Криса, когда взгляд его скользит ниже, на губы. У Стэна потрясающе красивые губы, и от воспоминаний, как они обхватывали его член в подворотне за клубом, в штанах у Криса становится тесно.   
– Было бы за что – пожалуй, убил бы, – хмыкает тот в ответ, а потом скручивает глушитель со ствола и убирает пистолет в кобуру. – А пока – нет. Наслаждайся жизнью, Эванс.  
С этими словами он разворачивается к Крису спиной – самоуверенно, учитывая что у убитых мордоворотов на поясе по пушке, – и спокойно идёт к дверям, будто бы и не он только что завалил двоих боевиков и спас задницу Криса вот уже второй раз. Это сильно сбивает с толку, Крис не привык, чтобы кто-то просто так ему помогал, хоть ему и грех жаловаться. Однако Крис решает, что этот момент стоит прояснить, иначе спать по ночам станет ещё сложнее, даже если не брать в расчёт его эротические кошмары последних двух недель со Стэном в главной роли.  
– Эй, Стэн, – окликает Крис и, морщась от покалывания в затёкших за несколько часов ногах, нагоняет его уже почти у ворот. – Кто ты такой вообще?  
– Хочешь продолжить знакомство? – Стэн растягивает губы в жутковатой ухмылке, а затем закусывает нижнюю и фыркает: – Прости, Эванс, минет был разовой акцией, больше не обломится.  
И пока Крис стоит столбом и пытается сообразить, что же ему ответить на этот выпад, Стэн бесследно испаряется, как и в первый раз махнув на прощание рукой._

Видимо, мрачная решимость на лице Себастьяна придаёт Роберту сил, потому что он начинает что-то лепетать из своего кресла. Крис не слушает, ему на самом деле плевать. Он собирался вместе с Дауни организовать крупную поставку в Чикаго, но одному – даже проще. По крайней мере так Крис не будет ждать пули в затылок ежесекундно.  
Себастьян же, убедившись, что решение согласовано и принято, берётся за мобильный, чтобы вызвать начальника службы охраны. По его сжатым в тонкую линию губам Крис понимает, что сейчас Грилло отхватит по полной программе за то, что допустил охрану Дауни в VIP-зал в принципе и уж тем более без личного досмотра. Фрэнк вообще-то отличный парень и работал ещё на отца Криса, но Себастьян его, мягко говоря, недолюбливает. Не требует уволить к чертям, но и не доверяет, аргументируя тем, что "если бы Грилло действительно был профессионалом, то твой отец, Эванс, до сих пор был бы жив, а ты по-прежнему просаживал бы его деньги по элитным клубам". Крису нечего на это возразить, но он держит Фрэнка при себе, потому что ему по статусу положено иметь службу безопасности, а Грилло предан семье Эвансов уже много лет, в этом нет сомнений.  
Когда Фрэнк с двумя секьюрити из личной охраны Криса наконец появляется в зале, Себастьян встречает их усмешкой.  
– Молодцы, парни, – преувеличенно весело говорит он, не обращая внимания на бормотание Роберта, а потом, бросив взгляд на наручные часы, добавляет уже с холодной яростью в голосе. – Ровно семь минут прошло с момента первого выстрела, а вы, мать вашу, даже не почесались сюда заглянуть.  
Крис знает, что Себастьян несправедлив, потому что в VIP-зале отличная звукоизоляция, и выстрелы в остальных помещениях услышать было сложно, но очевидно, что Себастьян злится не за это. Пять “Узи”, пронесённых в зал, где находится босс, – это действительно серьёзных промах, за который парни ещё ответят перед Крисом лично.  
Вслед за охраной, привлечённый оживлением в VIP-зоне, вваливается и Маки. Он круглыми глазами обводит зал и возмущённо вскидывается:  
– Эванс, твою-то мать, ты же сказал, что у вас тут переговоры!  
– Перепутал записи в ежедневнике, – пожимает плечами Крис, забирая у Себастьяна наконец пистолеты и пряча их под своим пиджаком. – Со мной иногда случается.  
– Вот мудак, – почти восхищённо выдыхает Маки, разглядывая всех присутствующих, а потом снова возмущается: – Пять, чёрт тебя дери, жмуриков в моём клубе, Эванс! Куда я их, по-твоему, должен девать?  
– Парни тут уберут, – фыркает Себастьян, пожимая протянутую ему Маки руку, а потом многозначительно смотрит на Роберта и с нажимом повторяет специально для Грилло: – Всех уберут, не беспокойся.  
В голосе его отчётливая угроза и не менее отчётливый намёк, так что Фрэнк кивает и принимается вызывать кого-то по рации. Троих слишком мало для качественной зачистки.  
– И чтоб тут всё блестело, – вклинивается Маки, а потом, обращаясь к Крису с Себастьяном, непринуждённо предлагает: – По виски? Сто лет не виделись.  
Крис кивает и, приобняв всё ещё напряжённого Себастьяна за плечи, следует за Энтони в его кабинет. Они действительно давно не виделись, так что грех не пропустить по стаканчику и не расслабиться немного в приятной компании, пока Грилло разбирается с мусором.

* * *

В кабинете висит гробовая тишина вот уже добрые полчаса, но Крис не нарушает её – он знает, что Себастьян в бешенстве, и понимает, что у него есть на это право. Единственное, что малодушно радует Криса, – Себастьян злится не на него.  
– Вот дерьмо, – наконец сквозь зубы выдыхает Себастьян и глубоко затягивается. – В следующий раз, когда возникнет подобная ситуация, будь так добр, напомни мне про Дауни, и я лично всажу ублюдку пулю между глаз, кем бы он ни оказался. Мои принципы вышли нам боком, Крис. Я виноват.  
Себастьян очень редко курит, чаще всего в такие моменты, как сейчас, – когда он просто не может удержать в себе злость и унять дрожь в руках. Хороший убийца никогда не рискнёт провоняться табаком насквозь, чтобы не спугнуть свою жертву, и это – ещё одна деталь, из которых складывается образ Себастьяна. Но даже несмотря на то, что он давно завязал со своей карьерой, от старых привычек не так-то легко избавиться. Впрочем, Крису не нравится облизывать пепельницы, поэтому он даже рад, что видит Себастьяна с сигаретой так редко; особенно потому, что когда пальцы Себастьяна сжимают фильтр, из мыслей в голове остаётся только желание трахнуть его немедленно.  
Крис закусывает губу, старательно отгоняя от себя картинки с разложенным прямо на столе Себастьяном – сейчас не самый подходящий момент, – подходит к нему со спины и, обняв за пояс, выдыхает в ухо:  
– Ни в чём ты не виноват, – от Себастьяна пахнет сандалом и крепким табаком, и Крис с удовольствием утыкается носом ему в шею. – Просто Фрэнк, похоже, растерял последние мозги, раз так безалаберно отнёсся к транспортировке.  
Принципы Себастьяна во всей этой истории совсем не при чём, и сколько бы он ни сокрушался на тему того, что самолично не добил последнего свидетеля своего волшебного преображения в миссис Смит, Крис знает, что Себастьян не убивает людей просто так. Даже если они такие мудаки, как Дауни. Крису прекрасно известно, что на руках Себастьяна много крови, но известно Крису и то, что все эти ублюдки получили по заслугам. У него своеобразный кодекс, не лишённый двойных стандартов, но в последние годы Себастьян стреляет только тогда, когда кто-либо посягает на жизнь Криса или его собственную.   
Но даже если закрыть глаза на случившееся в клубе, отбросить беспочвенные переживания Себастьяна по поводу одного-единственного не прозвучавшего выстрела, всё равно получается очень уж нехорошая картина, потому что упустить Дауни по пути к его братской могиле на дне Потомака – верх идиотизма. Грилло не оправдывает даже то, что конвой расстреляли посреди моста как уток на охоте. Крис начинает думать, что дело тут вовсе не в профессиональной несостоятельности начальника безопасности, а в его причастности к событиям как на мосту, так и в клубе, но пока держит мнение при себе. Дело явно нечисто, но если сказать об этом Себастьяну сейчас, с него станется сгоряча спуститься в офис охраны и всадить во Фрэнка всю обойму. Пусть сначала остынет, думает Крис, а потом они вместе разберутся со всеми проблемами, которых теперь более чем достаточно.  
– Ты сам знаешь, что виноват, нужно было убедиться, что Дауни больше никому ничего не расскажет, – вздыхает Себастьян. Лёгкие прикосновения делают своё дело – он постепенно расслабляется и наконец откидывается затылком Крису на плечо. – Ты понимаешь, что теперь мы, во-первых, имеем брешь в твоей безопасности, а во-вторых – нарвались на открытый конфликт со всем Манхэттеном. Роберт таких дружеских шуток не прощает.  
– Всё как в старые добрые времена, – мрачно шутит Крис, вспомнив когда-то развязанную им самим по глупости теневую войну. – Нет ничего такого, с чем мы не справимся.  
– У тебя что, совсем чувство самосохранения отшибло? – Себастьян снова вскидывается, но Крис держит крепко, зажимая его между собой и подоконником. – Ты, Эванс, дожил до седых волос и всё думаешь, что в игры играешь?  
– У меня нет седых волос, и ты лучше всех знаешь об этом, – тихо смеётся Крис и легко целует Себастьяна в шею. – А вот у тебя появится парочка, если не прекратишь психовать.  
Себастьян только недовольно хмыкает, как бы намекая, что сейчас не время веселиться. Веселиться действительно нет повода, Себастьян прав, но Крис почему-то чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее него. Наверное, всё дело в том, что он уже попадал в самое око бури, устроенной нью-йоркскими бандитскими группировками, и выжил. А может, дело в том, что с ним, как и в прошлый раз, рядом Себастьян, теперь уже не в качестве неуловимого карателя, а в роли полноправного надёжного партнёра.

_Третьей встречи со Стэном приходится ждать долго, почти полгода. Всё это время Крис пытается выяснить, кто же тот, чёрт возьми, такой, но по-прежнему безуспешно. Даже Скарлетт беспомощно разводит руками, когда Крис просит её найти некого Стэнли, орудующего пушкой как вилкой в салате. Но Йоханссон, к которой в руки стекается информация о тёмных делишках по всему Нью-Йорку, понятия не имеет, кто он, и у Криса нет повода сомневаться в её честности – они со Скарлетт дружат ещё с тех времён, когда на пару могли спрятаться под столом в отцовском кабинете.  
Однако Крис не прекращает поисков, он хочет Стэна в свою охрану, потому что этот парень – просто виртуоз, а Крису бы не помешало иметь надёжного профи у себя за спиной в свете последних событий. Определённо, отец был в корне неправ, когда, посмеиваясь, говорил Крису, что у него ещё будет время вникнуть в тонкости семейного бизнеса, а пока его первоочерёдная задача – прожигать молодость и ни о чём не беспокоиться. Теперь отец на кладбище, мать – под надёжным покровительством дяди в Италии, а сам Крис по уши в дерьме, отцовских долгах и его же обязательствах, с которыми он понятия не имеет как разбираться.   
Тучи сгущаются, думает Крис, мрачно потягивая виски в гостиной. Такое ощущение, что главари всех нью-йоркских группировок разом решили: империя Эванса достаточно лакомый кусок, чтобы снести башку её наследнику, а потом поделить товар и заказчиков между собой. И несмотря на временное затишье и отсутствие зафиксированных службой безопасности покушений на его жизнь, Крис чувствует, что он постоянно на прицеле, день и ночь, без перерыва. Он не представляет, как отец с этим справлялся.  
Когда Крис наконец поднимается в спальню и уже было тянется к выключателю, он понимает, что не один. Впрочем, гость не слишком-то скрывается, его фигуру отчётливо видно на фоне большого окна. Крис замирает с поднятой рукой и понимает, что, кажется, доигрался в своих попытках разгрести дерьмо за отцом.  
– Хреновая у тебя охрана, я мог бы войти через парадную дверь, и меня никто бы не остановил, – усмехается Стэн, оборачиваясь к Крису. В левой руке у него тлеющая сигарета, а правая расслабленно накрывает рукоять лежащего на подоконнике ствола с глушителем. Значит, никто даже не услышит, как Стэн его пристрелит.  
– Всё-таки нашёл причину меня убить? – обречённо интересуется Крис и, так и не включив свет, подходит поближе. Даже понимая, зачем здесь Стэн, он не может отказать себе в удовольствии жадно обшарить его лицо взглядом. Разумеется, особое внимание уделив губам, у Криса на них нездоровая фиксация с самой первой встречи. – Тебе меня заказали?  
Стэн усмехается, оставляя вопрос без ответа, а потом тушит окурок прямо о подоконник и, сжав пистолет пальцами, шагает навстречу. Взгляд у него абсолютно шальной, и Крис чувствует, как холодное дуло упирается в шею прямо под челюстью, заставляя судорожно вдохнуть.  
– Твоё последнее желание, Эванс? – шепчет Стэн Крису практически в губы, и Крис снова делает глубокий вдох, желая вместе с воздухом дышать и им тоже. Всё это похоже на мучительную пытку, Стэн будто издевается над ним, вместо того чтобы сразу пристрелить. – Может, хочешь минет?  
Глаза у него чёрные и непроницаемые, и Крис решается – в конце концов, он и так уже покойник, хуже не будет, поэтому он медленно сглатывает и чётко, раздельно говорит:  
– Хочу тебя, – смелости хватает только на это, Крис прикрывает глаза и ждёт чего угодно, от истерического хохота до выстрела, однако оба предположения улетают в молоко, потому что Стэн, хмыкнув, накрывает его губы своими.  
Целуется он, думает Крис, ещё лучше, чем отсасывает, Стэн будто пьёт его судорожными глотками, жадно вылизывает рот Криса и буквально трахает его своим языком, не убирая, впрочем, пистолета. И если бы Крис, имеющий дело с оружием так же часто, как и с туалетной бумагой, раньше знал, что это так заводит, он бы самолично вкладывал в руку всем своим случайным партнёрам ствол. Впрочем, возможно, всё дело в том, что это именно Стэн, мелькает в голове у Криса, когда тот с удовлетворением прикусывает его нижнюю губу и переключается на шею.  
Стоять столбом больше не имеет смысла: ясно же, что убивать его прямо сейчас Стэн не собирается, поэтому Крис запускает пальцы в его волосы и снова притягивает для поцелуя. На эти губы он, чёрт возьми, дрочил почти полгода, так что имеет право насладиться ими перед тем, как сдохнуть. Стэн отзывчивый, он хрипло стонет и тянет свободной рукой футболку Криса вверх.   
Раздеваться в три руки неудобно почти так же, как трахаться на водительском сидении, но они справляются, и Стэн лёгким тычком под рёбра распластывает Криса по кровати, устраиваясь сверху. Губы у него раскрасневшиеся, такие же, как тогда, в подворотне у клуба, и Крис не может больше сдерживаться – он мнёт задницу Стэна, притирается к ней своим твёрдым членом и тянется к тумбочке за резинками.  
Едва голова Криса снова оказывается на подушке, к губам его прижимается глушитель, это явная провокация – Стэн смотрит жадно, завороженно, и Крис, ухмыльнувшись, впускает ствол в рот, лаская холодный металл языком.  
Наверное, это возбуждает, понимает он, потому что Стэн облизывает два пальца, старательно сплёвывает на них, а затем принимается растягивать себя. Крис хотел бы сделать это сам, но он не возражает – трудно возражать со стволом чуть ли не в глотке, – он лишь шире разводит ягодицы Стэна, натягивает кожу пальцами, бесстыдно раскрывая его и жалея о невозможности видеть всё своими глазами.  
Воздуха не хватает, Крис жадно дышит носом и чувствует, как звенит в ушах от желания засунуть свой член в Стэна поскорее, но всё равно вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда тот лёгким движением пальцев раскатывает резинку. Стэн насаживается сразу и до конца, он явно поспешил, потому что задница у него неимоверно узкая, а стон выходит хриплым и чуть болезненным. Осознание, что у него рвёт крышу от нетерпения так же, как и у самого Криса, выбивает дух, поэтому Крис не двигается – ждёт пока Стэн привыкнет и начнёт двигаться сам. Проходит несколько секунд или целая вечность, и Крис ощущает это – Стэн упирается раскрытой ладонью ему в грудь и чуть подаётся вперёд, чтобы потом снова опуститься на его член полностью. Он закусывает губу, сжимает ногами бёдра Криса и выгибается всем телом, насаживаясь медленно и размеренно, идеально. Руки Криса на его заднице не направляют, Крис просто придерживает его, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью, потому что ствола во рту явно мало, чтобы не ощущать себя сновидцем.  
Стэн тяжело дышит, пот с его лица градом льётся Крису на живот, и это не должно так возбуждать, но почему-то окончательно отшибает у Криса последние мозги. Он жёстко фиксирует бёдра Стэна руками и, поймав его расфокусированный взгляд, делает несколько мощных резких толчков, вбивается в него снизу, вырывая из горла Стэна сладкие стоны вперемежку с хриплыми вскриками. Стэн падает ему на грудь, выгибает спину, ещё больше раскрываясь, и зубами впивается в плечо. Его укус прошибает до судорог, Крис уже сам готов орать в голос от того, как много всего и сразу с силой бьёт по нервным окончаниями. Между ними жарко и влажно от пота и смазки, Стэн трется членом о живот Криса, сжимает зубы на его плече и пытается насаживаться сам, но бёдра его остаются неподвижными – хоть у него и пушка, но физическая сила на стороне Криса с явным перевесом.  
Но Крис не железный, а ещё он любит, чтобы партнёру было хорошо, поэтому он ослабляет хватку и тянется к члену Стэна ладонью, ловя общий ритм. Думать получается плохо, тело действует само по себе, полностью на инстинктах, но это даже к лучшему, потому что иначе у Криса перегорел бы мозг. Стэн толкается ему в руку, подается назад, на член, и в какой-то момент застывает, чтобы потом задрожать всем телом и со стоном выплеснуться Крису на живот. Этой сладкой лихорадочной дрожи Крису хватает, чтобы кончить самому и, вытолкнув ствол изо рта языком, притянуть Стэна за волосы для поцелуя.  
После секса он совсем другой – мягкий, податливый, непривычно расслабленный; Стэн позволяет Крису себя ласкать, вылизывать совершенно бесстыдно свой рот и лишь довольно жмурится, когда язык Криса замирает в уголке его губ, а пальцы – у Стэна в волосах. Крис всё ещё в нём, глубоко внутри, чувствует слабые отголоски оргазма в сокращении мыщц, и безумно хочется, чтобы резинки между ними не было и сперма вытекала из Стэна. Развратно и пошло, толчками, так правильно и так крышесносно.  
Со Стэном хорошо; настолько, что Крис даже почти забывает о пушке где-то у своего виска – вспоминает лишь тогда, когда Стэн с ухмылкой скользит влажным от слюны дулом по его скуле и отбрасывает пистолет на соседнюю подушку.  
– Ну да, заказали, – с деланным равнодушием хмыкает он, будто продолжая только что прерванный разговор, и Крис даже не сразу соображает, о чём Стэн говорит. У него ощущение, что мозги тоже вытекли в презерватив. – Но тебя неинтересно убивать, Эванс. У тебя крайне дерьмовая охрана. Слишком просто, а я за простые заказы не берусь.  
– Тогда зачем ты пришёл? – Крис краем глаза косится на ствол, но Стэн, казалось бы, вообще про него забыл, так он расслаблен. – Не потрахаться же.  
– Предупредить, – тот пожимает плечами и легко прикусывает Крису плечо. – На тебя сейчас три контракта, так что соберись, Эванс, и реши свои дела, которые создают тебе такие большие проблемы. В следующий раз меня может не оказаться рядом. И скажи своим идиотам, чтобы убрали труп из кустов. Уж это-то они могут сделать?  
Крис ошарашенно молчит, пытаясь переварить информацию, в то время как Стэн трётся об него и скользит языком по шее. Создаётся ощущение, что тема разговора ему вовсе безразлична, если бы не резкость в голосе, так контрастирующая с тем, что он делает.  
– Стэн, ты… – начинает было Крис. Ему нужно понять, что всё это значит и кто оказался в его постели. Даже самый лучший в его жизни секс не в силах унять любопытство Криса.  
– Себастьян, – хмыкает Стэн практически Крису в губы. – Меня зовут Себастьян, Эванс. А теперь, будь добр, заткнись и трахни меня ещё раз. Медленно; так, чтобы я сам своё имя забыл.  
От его голоса в голове у Криса звенит так же ощутимо, как и в яйцах, и он с удовольствием толкается в Себастьяна снизу, вырывая из его горла стон. Это так неправильно, и нужно бы снять использованную резинку, но Крису абсолютно и беспросветно похуй на защищённость секса, потому что так правильнее всего. Нет сил выпустить Себастьяна из рук, разомлевшего и подающегося навстречу каждому движению, Крис просто прикрывает глаза, обхватывает его затылок ладонью и скользит языком Себастьяну в рот, глуша хриплые крики.  
В этот раз Себастьян впервые уходит не сразу, а лишь под утро, легко выбираясь на подоконник, будто не его трахали всю ночь, и не забывает, как и всегда, на прощание помахать рукой распластанному по кровати и вконец обалдевшему Крису._

Они ещё долго стоят у подоконника почти неподвижно, и, глядя на закатывающееся за горизонт солнце, Крис ловит себя на мысли, что несмотря на грозящие им крупные неприятности, сейчас ему хорошо. Безумно хорошо вот так обнимать Себастьяна со спины и дышать его запахом. Хочется поставить весь мир на паузу и просто наслаждаться, но, к сожалению, они не могут себе этого позволить.  
Окончательно успокоившись, Себастьян тушит окурок в пепельнице и со вздохом начинает говорить:  
– Крис, нам нужно срочно…  
– Я уже принял меры, – мягко обрывает его Крис, а потом мрачно поясняет: – Те двое невнимательных ребят из клуба уже где-то на дне Потомака вместе с охраной Дауни, а парни из конвоя ещё долго не поднимутся на ноги. Я сам разбираюсь со своими людьми, Себастьян, ты же помнишь, таков был уговор.  
Ресницы Себастьяна опускаются, отбрасывая причудливые тени на его щеках. Разумеется, он помнит, ведь это ему принадлежала идея полностью разделить сферы влияния в их совместной жизни – Себастьян заботится о безопасности одного-единственного человека, Крис – обо всём остальном. Такой расклад их ещё ни разу не подводил за все прошедшие годы.  
– А Фрэнк? Его ты тоже пристрелил? – лениво интересуется Себастьян, совсем уплывая от тёплых прикосновений ладоней Криса. Такой тёплый, сонный, а всё равно пытается говорить о делах.  
– У Фрэнка десять дней, чтобы из-под земли достать Дауни, – шепчет Крис, заставляя Себастьяна дрожать, зная, как такие контрасты на него действуют. – Иначе на одиннадцатый я закопаю его самого. Собственноручно. Ты знаешь, я умею обращаться с лопатой.  
– Меня заводит, когда ты такой жёсткий, – Себастьян легко скользит ладонями по предплечьям Криса и трётся виском о его щеку. – Сразу хочется под тебя лечь, Крис, но сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее, потому что на Грилло надежды мало, и нужно искать Дауни самим, пока он не успел найти себе надёжную крышу. Надо позвонить Скарлетт.  
В голосе Себастьяна столько сожаления, что Крис не удерживается и целует его в шею. Трахнуть Себастьяна хочется страшно: медленно раздеть и долго, со вкусом натягивать его на себя хотя бы вот у этого самого подоконника. Скорее всего, он ещё с утра до конца не закрылся, так что растянутые мышцы будут принимать совсем легко, а Себастьян будет сладко вздыхать и плавиться в руках. Но Крис одёргивает себя, невероятным усилием воли выкидывает картинки из головы и вытаскивает из кармана джинсов телефон. Скарлетт действительно стоит позвонить прямо сейчас.

* * *

Когда они входят в просторный и светлый спортзал, Скарлетт даже глаз не открывает; она сидит на коврике для йоги в позе бабочки и больше всего напоминает оракула в самый разгар священного экстаза. Да она и есть чёртов оракул, думает Крис, грёбаная всезнающая Пифия. Оставаясь нейтральной во всех междоусобных разборках мафии, Скарлетт отлично зарабатывает на том, что торгует информацией, которую будто из воздуха достаёт. И если бы кто-то спросил Криса, кто, на его взгляд, самый влиятельный человек Нью-Йорка, он бы не задумываясь назвал Скарлетт, потому что тот, кто владеет информацией, – владеет миром, а остальные лишь ловят на лету жалкие подачки.  
– Я знала, что вы придёте, – глубоко и размеренно дыша, вполголоса говорит Скарлетт, а потом наконец открывает глаза и ухмыляется: – Хорошо же вам нужно подпалить задницы, парни, чтобы вы вспомнили, как ходить в гости.  
Крис только улыбается в ответ, эта игра никогда им не надоедает – по несколько месяцев даже не созваниваться, а потом свалиться как снег на голову. Он знает, что Скарлетт им рада, это легко читается по её расслабленной позе и тому, как она останавливает хитрый взгляд на Себастьяне:  
– Привет, Сатана, давно не виделись, – Скарлетт с самой милой улыбкой, на которую способна, машет ему рукой, бросив на Криса быстрый взгляд. – Как дела в вашем гейском аду?  
– Горячо, – хмыкает Себастьян, скидывая туфли и проходя вглубь зала. – Сегодня утром аж три раза нагрели температуру до критической отметки.  
– Надеюсь, ты сейчас не про взрывы в Нижнем Ист-Сайде, – с усмешкой бросает Скарлетт и плавно перетекает в позу лотоса. – Мне нравился этот бутик, знаешь ли.  
Крис только глаза закатывает на их привычный обмен любезностями. Скарлетт и Себастьян обожают пикироваться с самой своей первой встречи, они делают это самозабвенно и с полной отдачей, получая огромное удовольствие от процесса и не гнушаясь подлых приёмов. Наблюдать за этим увлекательно, как за партией двух профи в пинг-понг, и Крис почти никогда не вмешивается, предпочитая оставаться лишь зрителем – третий в пинг-понге определённо лишний.  
– Ладно, ближе к делу, – Скарлетт требовательно приподнимает брови. – Дай угадаю, Дауни?  
– Дауни, – вздыхает Крис. Накануне он так и не сумел ей дозвониться, чтобы поведать занимательную историю о том, как они с Себастьяном влипли, но Скарлетт, по всей видимости, и без него уже в курсе.  
Крис тоже разувается, а потом, с наслаждением отбросив пиджак на руль велотренажёра, падает спиной на соседний коврик для йоги. Футболка задирается, но Крис даже не думает её одергивать – ему безумно лениво шевелиться, да и к тому же – здесь все свои, было бы кого смущаться. Себастьян собирается было упасть рядом, но Крис приглашающе разводит руки в стороны, подтягивает колени к животу, и Себастьян понятливо ложится прессом Крису на ступни. Поднять его легко, этот асан привычен для них обоих, и вот Себастьян уже заглядывает Крису в глаза сверху вниз, ему даже не нужен упор на руки.  
– Да я смотрю вы в спортзале не только грушу лупите, – присвистывает Скарлетт, а потом ехидно добавляет: – И кстати, две мужские энергии не очень-то хорошо сочетаются…  
– Раскусила, на самом деле я женщина, – хмыкает Себастьян. – Не отвлекайся. Что с Робертом?  
– Нигде не объявлялся пока, и это самое странное, – Скарлетт задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу. – Я, признаться, была уверена, что он сразу побежит к Сэму.  
Естественно, к кому, как не к нему, думает мрачно Крис. Всем известно, что Сэмюэль Джексон и Роберт Дауни – парочка отлично спевшихся друг с другом подонков, которые с самого первого дня в отцовском бизнесе причиняли Крису одни лишь неудобства. Сэм, работавший со старшим Эвансом, после его безвременной кончины даже пытался отжать у Криса пару каналов сбыта, по счастью, безуспешно. Так что да, то, что Дауни ещё не всплыл рядом с ним, – действительно странно.  
– Но ты держишь руку на пульсе? – уточняет Крис и поднимает руки, чувствуя, что Себастьян начинает напрягаться. Тот благодарно ловит его ладони и расслабленно выдыхает. – Мне нужна голова Дауни.  
– Да уж догадываюсь, – Скарлетт хмыкает и кивает на Себастьяна. – Он что, видел детку в деле?  
Себастьян не удерживается от смешка, и Крису приходится чуть напрячься, чтобы не уронить его.  
– Видела бы ты его, – усмехается Крис, медленно сгибая колени. – Спорить готов, он обделался от страха, но это, чёрт возьми, была последняя капля. Я долго терпел его выходки – больше не буду. Нужно его найти и убрать.  
– Причём до того, как он расскажет всем желающим наш маленький секрет, – Себастьян легко соскальзывает на коврик и тут же подкатывается к Крису под бок. – Ты же сама понимаешь, сколько в противном случае появится желающих убрать уже меня.  
Крис обнимает его и чувствует, как рука Себастьяна ложится поперёк его груди. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что даже когда проблем по горло, они преспокойно занимаются йогой у Скарлетт и перешучиваются, хотя самое время рвать на себе волосы и носиться по всему городу с фотографией Дауни. Хотя, думает Крис, фотография не поможет, этот сукин сын отлично умеет скрываться, так что йога – не самый плохой вариант хотя бы немного прийти в себя и подготовиться к новой порции неприятностей. А в том, что они будут, Крис даже не сомневается.  
Радует, что Скарлетт, как и всегда впрочем, не тыкает его носом в бездействие – она отлично понимает, что ещё не время для истерики. Крис безмерно ценит её за это – Скарлетт всегда чётко осознаёт, когда следует психовать, а когда стоит просто расслабиться и смириться с происходящим.

_После той ночи в спальне Криса они с Себастьяном видятся регулярно. Себастьян всегда приходит и уходит, когда ему вздумается; словно кот пробирается по крыше и ныряет в окно. Криса устраивает такое положение вещей; вопреки тому, что у него даже нет номера телефона Себастьяна, у них определённо завязывается какое-то подобие отношений. Это не может не радовать, потому что впервые за всю жизнь Крис ощущает себя безнадёжно влюблённым сопливым мальчишкой, который, дай ему волю, по пятам бы преследовал объект своей страсти. Кажется, с Себастьяном творится что-то в этом же роде, потому что, несмотря на насмешки и набившее оскомину “Эванс” вместо имени, он часто улыбается и иногда даже отвечает на вопросы Криса о себе. По сравнению с первыми двумя встречами – прогресс налицо.  
Именно его скупые рассказы дают Крису возможность больше не сходить с ума в попытках выяснить, кто он такой. Теперь Крис знает, что Себастьян Стэн – широко известный в узких кругах элитный киллер Сатана, и если поначалу это несколько пугало, то со временем Крис привык, что спит с высококлассным убийцей. Понятной становится и причина, по которой даже Скарлетт не смогла его разыскать – имени и уж тем более фамилии Себастьяна никто из его заказчиков никогда не знал, потому что к тайне своей личности он относится крайне ревностно. Настолько, что Крису даже представить сложно, что с ним станет, если он Себастьяна кому-нибудь случайно сольёт.   
С Себастьяном непросто – он своевольный и скрытный, зачастую даже слишком, и у Криса уходит почти год на то, чтобы вытащить из него хоть что-то о жизни за пределами крисовой спальни. В день, когда Крис наконец узнаёт причины, по которым парень, немногим моложе его самого, стал киллером, Крису хочется бросить дела к чёртовой матери, схватить Себастьяна в охапку и уехать в Италию вслед за матерью. Он не понимает, как сам ещё не получил пулю в лоб в связи со спецификой своего бизнеса, и недоумевает, почему Себастьян вдруг решил, что жизнь Криса – весьма ценное вложение сил и нервов. Совершенно не укладывается в голове, как при всей ненависти к криминалу, Себастьян умудрился так с размаху наступить на грабли и связаться с человеком, через которого идут почти все поставки оружия в Нью-Йорке.  
Знать, что из ствола, возможно проданного именно семьёй Эвансов, несколько лет назад один ушлый наркоторговец застрелил отца Себастьяна – невыносимо, но Себастьян быстро вправляет Крису мозги. Он с усмешкой заявляет, что первой целью после многолетних тренировок была личная вендетта, а потом стало понятно, что ничего больше Себастьян и не умеет толком – только качественно убивать, потому что с подросткового возраста мечтал лишь об одном – отомстить за смерть отца. Себастьян Стэн – киллер, ненавидящий ублюдков всей душой, не убивающий без веской причины и не берущийся за лёгкие заказы; и он же – парень, который по иронии судьбы готов отдать свою собственную жизнь за Криса. Себастьян – тот, с кем Крис хочет просыпаться каждое утро, но не знает, как ему об этом сказать.  
Слов Крис так и не находит, в свои двадцать шесть он абсолютно беспомощен перед новым и неизвестным ему раньше чувством, не шлюхам же в любви признаваться, в самом деле. В жизни Криса ещё ни разу не было никого, кто бы так глубоко забрался к нему под кожу, поэтому вместо слов Крис просто решает познакомить Себастьяна с единственным своим близким человеком в Штатах – Скарлетт.  
Наверное, запоздало думает Крис, стоило бы предупредить её заранее, сюрприз явно Скарлетт не по душе, потому что она, бросив на Себастьяна испуганный взгляд, шипит как рассерженная кошка:  
– Эванс, мать твою, ты вконец охренел? Ты кого привёл в мой дом? – рука Скарлетт тянется к тревожной кнопке, но Крис качает головой и мягко улыбается. Видимо, её это несколько успокаивает, потому что Скарлетт закатывает глаза и вместо пульта обхватывает бокал с вином, стоящий тут же на столике.  
– Того, кого ты не смогла мне найти, – Крис легко приобнимает Себастьяна за пояс, игнорируя его скептический взгляд и добавляет: – Я нашёл его сам.  
– Скажем прямо, твоей заслуги в этом нет, – фыркает Себастьян, легко ткнув его локтем под рёбра, и затем, когда они с Крисом подходят ближе, протягивает Скарлетт руку. – Себастьян Стэн, рад встрече.  
Скарлетт переводит взгляд с него на Криса, а потом выдаёт тираду отборного мата, так несоответствующего её образу, и пожимает протянутую руку.  
– Скарлетт Йоханссон, взаимно, – глаза у Скарлетт смеются, когда она хитро смотрит на улыбающегося Криса. – А я-то всё гадала, в кого ты встрескался так, что даже от шлюх у Маки отказываешься.  
И Крис считает, что это лучшее знакомство из всех, что могло состояться у Себастьяна со Скарлетт, учитывая репутацию одного и ореол загадочности другой.   
Определённо, почти два года с Себастьяном – лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с Крисом, даже несмотря на то, что Стэн категорически против показываться вместе на людях. Судя по реакции Скарлетт, наверное, у него есть на это причины, или же Себастьяну просто нравится забираться в дом через окно. Крис не спрашивает, он доверяет Себастьяну и его решениям, потому что они не раз спасали ему жизнь.   
Только изредка, после очередного, неизвестно какого по счёту покушения Крис привычно предлагает Себастьяну перестать валять дурака и возглавить его службу охраны, на что Себастьян столь же привычно огрызается и категорически отказывается.   
– Я не желаю на тебя работать, я лишь хочу, чтобы твоя задница была прикрытой, Эванс, – говорит он резко, а потом смягчается и с усмешкой добавляет: – Некрофилия, знаешь ли, даже для меня – уже чересчур.  
И Крис, как ни странно, Себастьяна понимает – его безопасность для Стэна уже давно стала личным делом, как и когда-то вендетта за смерть отца. Себастьян готов отстреливать каждого чрезмерно самоуверенного ублюдка, который решит, что убийство Эванса – отличный способ заработать себе очки в профессиональную копилку; он делает это без шума и пыли, и лишь изредка, лениво валяясь в постели после секса, между делом замечает:  
– Тебя опять заказали, Крис, и это уже даже не смешно, – но глаза у него слишком лукавые, чтобы всерьёз верить в какую-то гипотетическую угрозу. – Поумерь свой пыл, иначе пристрелят из проданного тобой же ствола.  
– Не пристрелят, – отвечает Крис уверенно. – Меня бережёт сам Сатана.  
Звучит довольно пугающе, если не знать о ком речь, но шутка обоим по душе. Себастьян довольно жмурится и льнёт к рукам Криса, он как наркоман наслаждается тем безграничным доверием, что имеет, и Крис знает – это взаимно, потому что иначе бы Себастьян, даже во сне сжимающий пистолет, не сбрасывал бы кобуру на пол, едва спрыгнув с подоконника на пол._

Коврик для йоги – не самая мягкая лежанка, но им удобно, обоим; особенно если учитывать, что Себастьян практически целиком переполз на Криса и теперь довольно вздыхает, жмурясь от слишком яркого солнца, бьющего по глазам из больших окон. Крис мягко поглаживает его вдоль позвоночника ладонью и нарушает уютную тишину:  
– Я дал Фрэнку десять дней, чтобы найти Дауни, – говорит он со вздохом, обращаясь к Скарлетт. – А теперь думаю, что погорячился. Ты знаешь, что мне придётся сделать, если он не выполнит условия, а ведь Фрэнк ещё на отца работал.  
– Это не повод для снисхождения, Крис, – Скарлетт отмахивается от него и тоже устраивается спиной на своём коврике, перетекая в стойку. – Из-за Грилло вас обоих могли пристрелить. Его бы уволить по-хорошему, но ты сам знаешь, что в твоём бизнесе уволить можно только на кладбище.  
Крис кивает и запускает пальцы Себастьяну в волосы, вырывая у него сладкий разморенный вздох. Они почти не спали ночью, поэтому Себастьян, по всей видимости, готов отрубиться сейчас в любую секунду, зная, что охране Скарлетт вполне можно доверять.  
Однако Скарлетт воспринимает его полустон-полувздох превратно и, поднявшись с коврика, идёт к выходу из зала. Поравнявшись с ними, она наклоняется, смачно шлёпает Себастьяна раскрытой ладонью по ягодицам и, не обращая внимания на интернациональный жест из одного пальца от недовольного Себастьяна, с усмешкой говорит:  
– Годы идут, а задница у Сатаны по-прежнему упругая. Не знаю, как он это делает, может, всё дело в кровавых жертвоприношениях, но я хочу его к себе личным тренером, Крис, – Скарлетт подхватывает со скамейки полотенце и уже в дверях оборачивается. – Я в душ, а вы тут развлекайтесь. Встретимся в столовой. И только попробуйте заляпать мои коврики, идиоты.  
Она хлопает дверью, а Себастьян, явно не одобряя весёлый смех Криса, ворчит:  
– Ей повезло, что ты с пелёнок с ней дружишь, Эванс, – он зарывается лицом Крису в шею и уже совсем глухо заканчивает: – Только это её и спасает, иначе бы я давно её пристрелил, стерву такую.  
Крис крепче сжимает руки и трётся подбородком о макушку Себастьяна. Скарлетт будет плескаться в душе если не до второго пришествия, то первого – уж точно; а это значит, что по крайней мере час у них есть на то, чтобы просто лежать на нагретом солнцем полу и ни о чём не думать. По нынешним меркам – слишком шикарный подарок, но Крис не намерен от него отказываться. Он знает, что вся дружеская беседа в зале была лишь прелюдией – Скарлетт любит прощупывать почву в непринуждённой обстановке, – настоящий же разговор начнётся в столовой, как только подадут аперитив.

* * *

Два дня поисков не дают ровным счётом ничего – Крис почти физически ощущает, как время утекает сквозь пальцы. Бездействуя, они с Себастьяном совершенно точно упускают момент, когда ещё можно что-то исправить, и это злит. Но злость Криса – ничто по сравнению с мрачным настроением Себастьяна. Глядя на его напряжённую линию плеч, Крису хочется разгромить половину особняка или прострелить кому-нибудь башку. Желательно – виновнику их нынешнего положения, но Крис сдерживает себя, чтобы не сорваться с резьбы. Себастьян не этому его учил, Себастьян всегда говорил, что внутреннее равновесие, пусть и шаткое, залог того, что ты не наломаешь дров сгоряча.   
Больше всего нервирует затишье – вне всяких сомнений, Дауни нарочно не высовывает носа, чтобы выбить почву у Криса из-под ног и заставить действовать опрометчиво. Это – его план, выставить Криса молодым и горячим идиотом перед боссами всего Нью-Йорка, а потом издалека понаблюдать, как их с Себастьяном разорвут на части. Но Крис знает – Роберт скорее состарится, чем дождётся от него открытого конфликта сейчас, это – тоже наука Себастьяна: никогда не действовать на опережение, если не уверен в своих силах. Иногда лучше выждать, чтобы просчитать все свои ходы наперёд, а потом встретить угрозу во всеоружии.  
Грилло два дня подряд подаёт невразумительные рапорты о том, что поиски ведутся по всему городу, но Крис уже не верит ему. Ясно как день, что Фрэнк тянет время, вопрос лишь в том, что за этим последует. Однако он не спешит всаживать Грилло пулю вместо глаз – за годы в своём бизнесе Крис отлично уяснил, не без помощи Себастьяна, разумеется, что друзей нужно держать близко, а врагов – ещё ближе, поэтому он лишь внимательно наблюдает за каждым шагом начальника своей службы безопасности, чтобы понять, что тот задумал.  
И, казалось бы, в такой обстановке совсем не должно оставаться сил на секс, но они с Себастьяном трахаются как сумасшедшие. Крис ловит себя на мысли, что у них будто случился внеплановый чёртов медовый месяц на адреналине, потому что впервые за почти десять лет ему просто всегда мало Себастьяна, как и Себастьяну – его самого. Вместо того, чтобы обдумывать, где ещё мог бы укрыться Дауни, они трахаются прямо на картах города с уже отмеченными проверенными объектами, потом в душе, и ещё раз – в спальне.  
Себастьян пытается сдерживать себя, кусает губы и зажимает рот ладонью, но у него всё равно вырываются сладкие громкие крики. Крис безумно обожает его бессмысленные попытки, потому что это – особый сорт кайфа: видеть всегда собранного Себастьяна таким открытым и беспомощным. Крис знает, что никто и никогда не видит его таким, и это распаляет ещё больше, заставляет вбивать Себастьяна в кровать ещё яростнее, на контрасте нежно закусывая мочку его уха. Крис выучил его наизусть, ему известен тысяча и один способ, как заставить Себастьяна плавиться в руках и умолять.  
Где-то на прикроватной тумбочке отчаянно вибрирует мобильный, но Себастьян дрожит всем телом, обхватывает Криса ладонями за шею, а ногами – за пояс и тянет к себе. Себастьян приникает губами к губам, и Крис чувствует, что тому нужно совсем немного, чтобы выгнуться на постели дугой и перебудить своим криком задремавших в офисе на первом этаже секьюрити. Он переводит дух, вылизывает рот Себастьяна почти бережно, раскрывает головкой податливые мышцы и толкается внутрь плавно и на всю длину, затем ещё раз и ещё, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как глаза Себастьяна становятся совсем пустыми; смотришь в них – и будто в открытый космос выглядываешь. Крис знает, что медленные глубокие толчки сводят Себастьяна с ума и заставляют срывать голос. Нежность – вот его слабое место, и Крис дарит её всю, без остатка, доставая до сердца, которого у Себастьяна, по его же собственному утверждению, нет.   
Себастьян замирает под ним, распахивает глаза и мгновенно напрягается. Крис тоже не двигается, он знает, это не оргазм – кончает Себастьян куда громче и уж точно не с таким сосредоточенным взглядом. Крис раскрывает было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, в чём дело – не слишком-то повышает самооценку тот факт, что Себастьян с его членом в заднице нашёл силы на что-то отвлечься, – но Себастьян неуловимым движением зажимает ему рот ладонью и чутко прислушивается. Спустя мгновение он уже толкает Криса в плечо кулаком, вынуждая скатиться с себя и тянется к джинсам.  
– Одевайся, – на грани слышимости бросает Себастьян и крадётся к сейфу, где хранится его винтовка. – Немедленно.  
Трахаться уже не хочется, хочется знать, какого чёрта происходит, но Крис не задаёт лишних вопросов – если Себастьян решил прерваться во время секса, то значит дело действительно серьёзное.  
Себастьян движется по комнате совершенно бесшумно, его мягкие шаги заглушает толстый ворс ковра, и Крис даже подвисает на мгновение, засмотревшись на отточенные жесты. И лишь когда затвор винтовки угрожающе клацает, а Себастьян выходит в коридор, кивком указав на пистолет, лежащий у кровати, Крис отмирает, послушно натягивает штаны и берётся за пушку.  
Себастьян возвращается спустя минуту или около того, и на лице его – холодная ярость. Крис давно не видел такого зверского выражения у спокойного и чуть вальяжного Себастьяна, поэтому он вопрошающе вскидывает подбородок и внимательно смотрит в глаза.  
– Ни звука, – одними губами шепчет Себастьян в ответ. – Уходим через окно и быстро.  
Откуда он берёт альпинистскую кошку, Крис заметить не успевает, но он не удивлён – у Себастьяна всегда есть парочка путей к отступлению даже в самых безвыходных ситуациях, поэтому он молча спускается на задний двор и, дождавшись Себастьяна, решительно крадётся к самым дальним воротам, которые не отслеживаются камерами.  
Едва они с Себастьяном успевают отойти на полквартала, за спинами гремит взрыв. Крис почти равнодушно оборачивается и смотрит на догорающие обломки своего особняка; в голове – ни единой мысли, лишь мелькает где-то на краю сознания то, что мама расстроится из-за своей коллекции ваз.   
– Ну и какого хрена это было? – наконец спрашивает он у бледного как смерть Себастьяна. Выдержка не изменяет Крису только потому, что Себастьян, как и он сам, цел и невредим, а дом – ну и чёрт с ним.  
– Это всё, что ты можешь сказать, Крис? Какого хрена? – хохочет Себастьян. Он на грани истерики, и впервые за всё то время, что они знакомы, Крис видит его в таком состоянии. – Я тебе скажу, какого хрена. Только что твой начальник службы безопасности взорвал к чертям твой дом. По-моему, самое время его уволить, Крис, причём без выходного пособия.  
Крис решительно шагает к нему и обнимает за плечи. Он и сам растерян, но Себастьян… Себастьян просто в шоке – его трясёт словно от разряда током; колотит так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. Себастьяна хочется успокоить, спрятать от всего мира и хоть раз в жизни побыть тем, за кем он мог бы просто укрыться и больше ничего не решать, но Крис не знает, как сделать это так, чтобы Себастьян не врезал ему за излишнюю самоуверенность. И пока он раздумывает, в полуметре от них с визгом шин тормозит крайне знакомый красный кабриолет.  
– Такси вам не помешает, да, парни? – с нервной улыбкой интересуется Скарлетт, опустив очки на нос. – Собрались на вечеринку голых торсов? Если слизывание соли с пресса и текила – в программе, я определённо с вами.  
Крис рефлекторно вскидывает руку с пистолетом, всё ещё обнимая другой Себастьяна за плечи, и, целясь Скарлетт между глаз, холодно интересуется:  
– Какого чёрта ты здесь забыла? – на мгновение в голове мелькает мысль, что и Скарлетт доверять не стоит, но Крис быстро отбрасывает её. В конце концов, он дружит со Скарлетт почти всю свою жизнь, и к тому же ей доверяет Себастьян.  
– Эй, полегче, я всё ещё на твоей стороне, Крис, – Скарлетт судорожно сглатывает и морщится. – Тебе никто не говорил, что трубку хоть иногда нужно брать, даже если трахаешься? Пришлось ехать к вам – сказать, что Дауни объявился, но вы, похоже, уже в курсе. И, может, перестанешь тыкать в меня стволом? Мне как-то, знаешь ли, неуютно.  
Она отрывает руки от руля и поднимает их вверх. Крис не двигается; он знает, почему Скарлетт ненавидит, когда на неё направляют оружие – как-то в приступе откровенности Себастьян рассказал ему, что едва не застрелил её лет пятнадцать назад, но тревога всё ещё не позволяет Крису вот так просто убрать пушку.   
– Опусти пистолет, Крис, – выдыхает Себастьян ему в шею. – Ты совсем с катушек слетел, что ли? Она хоть и стерва, но тебя ни за какие деньги не продаст. Это Грилло, я же сказал уже, и он давно работает не на тебя. Я просто не ожидал, что у него хватит наглости заминировать особняк.  
Когда Крис выпускает наконец плечи Себастьяна из судорожного объятия и идёт к водительскому месту, Скарлетт понятливо перебирается на пассажирское сидение. Себастьян же, видимо, берёт себя в руки, потому что закидывает винтовку на заднее сидение и, перемахнув через дверь, устраивается там же.  
– Куда мы едем? – нарушает тишину Скарлетт, когда Крис ловко лавирует в потоке машин, время от времени проверяя по зеркалам, нет ли хвоста. Машина Скарлетт чертовски приметная, и это грёбаное чудо, что их никто не засек возле особняка.  
– К Маки, у него не дом, а настоящий бункер, – отвечает вместо Криса Себастьян. – И у нас есть всего пара часов, чтобы залечь на дно, потому что когда спасатели разгребут завалы и не обнаружат там наших обгоревших, сплетённых в вечном танце любви трупов, на нас с Крисом откроют охоту.  
Себастьян мрачно ухмыляется, и Крис ловит его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.   
– Дауни? – нервно уточняет Скарлетт, копаясь в бардачке. Крис даже не глядя на неё может абсолютно точно сказать: Скарлетт ищет свой пистолет, чтобы не оказаться единственной безоружной в машине. – Тогда у нас проблема, парни, потому что у меня есть совершенно точная информация, что он сейчас у Сэма.  
– Дауни и все, кому он успел растрепать, что Эванс заказал его киллеру, – саркастично отзывается Себастьян. Он закусывает губу, откидывается на сидении, расслабленно поглаживая пальцами приклад, а потом хмыкает: – Этот говнюк сделал свой ход, детка. Фейерверк – только начало, я спорить на свою винтовку готов – он вывернул стрельбу в клубе так, что теперь все большие боссы считают Криса зарвавшимся ублюдком без понятий.   
– Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то я буду в курсе уже через пару часов, – кивает Скарлетт и с силой захлопывает бардачок. В руках у неё маленький револьвер, а в глазах – такая злость, что Крис невольно вздрагивает, поймав её взгляд периферийным зрением. Быстро оглянувшись на Себастьяна и убедившись, что истерика его наконец отпустила, Крис снова сосредотачивается на дороге. Тишина не напрягает, всем троим понятно, что они ещё успеют наговориться у Маки, а пока лучше собраться с силами. Что-то грядёт, думает Крис, выруливая к загородному дому своего друга, потому что взрывы в жизни Криса всегда влекли за собой необратимые последствия. В прошлый раз – к лучшему, но кто знает, как всё сложится теперь, когда проблемы куда серьёзнее, а ходы противников – куда решительнее. Крис глушит двигатель и оглядывается на Себастьяна в поисках поддержки – они справятся, у них нет права на ошибку, раз уж в разборки оказались втянуты Скарлетт и Маки, чей нейтралитет теперь весьма и весьма сомнителен. Себастьян коротко кивает, сжимает пальцами плечо Криса, и от этого простого жеста становится спокойно. Ровно настолько, чтобы вдвоём выйти из машины и вслед за Скарлетт пойти к дому.

_После знакомства со Скарлетт ничего, в сущности, не меняется. И имея некоторое представление, что за человек Себастьян, Крис вовсе не рассчитывал, что тот вдруг возьмёт и изменит линию своего поведения. Себастьян по-прежнему неуловим, и Крис никогда не знает, как его найти в случае чего. Ни номера телефона, ни адреса – все эти шпионские игры нормальному человеку показались бы идиотизмом чистой воды, но Крис уже давно – три года назад – окончательно и бесповоротно свихнулся, увидев Себастьяна впервые, так что да, он абсолютно и беспросветно счастлив. Каждая встреча с Себастьяном – как глоток свежего воздуха, как возможность скинуть с себя груз осточертевших дел и проблем. Себастьян, как бы смешно это ни звучало, ассоциируется со спокойствием и стабильностью, даже несмотря на то, что может пропасть с горизонта на недели, а то и месяцы, а потом вернуться загорелым и с занимательными историями.  
Себастьян, лёжа в постели, рассказывает о барах и музеях, о новой винтовке или том, что случайно разбил машину, и никогда – о работе. Когда Крис пытается однажды его спросить о текущем заказе, Себастьян мрачнеет и вместо ответа затыкает его поцелуем. Меньше знаешь – дольше живёшь, так объясняет своё молчание Себастьян много позже, а потом добавляет, что Крису и своих грехов вполне достаточно, чтобы на склоне лет мучиться бессонницей.  
Вся жизнь Криса приобретает ненормальную центростремительность вокруг одного-единственного человека, и с каждым днём радиус круга сужается – Себастьян подпускает его ближе и ближе. Себастьян с удовольствием соглашается на совместные поездки за город на выходные или почти семейный ужин у Скарлетт, и в такие моменты Крис понимает, что попал куда серьёзнее, чем думал ещё полгода-год назад. Оказался привязан к Себастьяну прочнее, чем иные супруги друг к другу обручальными кольцами, и то, что этот факт совсем не вызывает дискомфорта, неожиданно заставляет чувствовать себя чертовски счастливым.  
Радиус становится нулевым в день, когда Крис этого совсем не ожидает. Он едет домой с переговоров, с наслаждением подпевая радио и отстукивая ритм по рулю, когда на дисплее валяющегося рядом телефона отображается незнакомый номер. Крис делает музыку тише и касается кнопки на гарнитуре, принимая звонок.  
– Если ты не передумал заглянуть вечером к Скарлетт, выпрыгивай из машины немедленно, – напряжённый голос Себастьяна звучит у самого уха, будто тот притаился на заднем сидении. Крис бьёт по тормозам и нервно уточняет:  
– Что-то случилось?  
Он не думает, откуда у Себастьяна его номер, и даже не успевает порадоваться, что Себастьян наконец-то поступился своими принципами и позвонил, потому что от следующих его слов кровь стынет в жилах.  
– Бомба случилась, – чеканит Себастьян, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, а потом всё же срывается на крик: – Эванс, твою мать, потом будешь доёбываться с вопросами. У тебя на защите двигателя бомба, и она взорвётся секунд через сорок.  
Особо раздумывать времени нет; Крис резко выжимает педаль газа в пол, рывком распахивает водительскую дверцу и выкатывается на асфальт, сжимая зубы от резкой боли в плече. Вывихнул или сломал – неудивительно, если выпрыгивать из машины на такой скорости, однако боль быстро отходит на второй план, когда его лексус, созданный по индивидуальному проекту и обошедшийся в астрономическую сумму, разлетается на куски в нескольких десятках метров. Мысль о том, что сам Крис лишь чудом не взлетел на воздух вместе с тачкой, заставляет захлебнуться воздухом и уткнуться лицом в асфальт. Рядом тормозят машины сопровождения и охрана стремительно рассредотачивается вокруг Криса, следуя приказам белого как полотно Грилло, но Крис не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания – ему всё ещё ощутимо нехорошо.  
– Или ты отходишь в сторону, или я вышибаю тебе мозги, – слышится совсем рядом полный угрозы голос Себастьяна. Крис с трудом поднимает голову с земли, видит его рядом с застывшим Грилло и слабо машет рукой.  
– Всё в порядке, Фрэнк, пропусти его, – Крис пытается говорить твёрдо, но язык плохо слушается, поэтому, когда Себастьян падает рядом с ним на колени и принимается осторожно ощупывать, Крис почти шепчет: – Откуда ты взялся?  
– Да уж не из воздуха. Приглядывал за переговорами, а после твоего отъезда решил не отключать связь с жучками и послушать, как твои дорогие бизнес-партнёры любят тебя за глаза, – Себастьян замирает, когда от прикосновения к ключице Крис вздрагивает и сжимает зубы, а затем непривычно мягко просит: – Лежи и не дергайся, Крис.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – пытается отмахнуться Крис, но движения и вправду причиняют почти невыносимую боль, такую, что Себастьян сочувственно морщится, касается его ладони кончиками пальцев почти ласково.  
– В порядке или нет – это скажет врач, я уже вызвал медиков, – вздыхает он, а потом разворачивается к Грилло и набрасывается на него с такой яростью, что Фрэнку можно только посочувствовать. – Ты, чёрт возьми, за что деньги получаешь? Никто никогда не рассказывал тебе, как проверять машину босса на взрывчатку? Так я восполню пробел, мать твою, потому что ты только что чуть его не угробил.  
Себастьян снова разворачивается к Крису, отчего длинные волосы хлещут его по щекам, глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом наклоняется ближе, касаясь лица Криса мягкими прядями, и шепчет:  
– Знаешь, Крис, ещё никогда я так не был благодарен своей паранойе, – он с силой сжимает кулаки и, помолчав, добавляет: – Если бы я отключил жучки, я бы себе этого не простил.  
Звучит почти как признание, и Крис не может удержаться – здоровой рукой он притягивает голову Себастьяна к себе и, поймав его взгляд, целует в уголок губ. Простое, совсем невинное прикосновение, которое успокаивает их обоих.   
Слушая вой приближающихся сирен, Крис прикрывает глаза и думает, что сегодня он как никогда был близок к смерти – впервые за всю свою жизнь. Все предыдущие покушения как-то разом меркнут, когда понимаешь, что от черты тебя отделяли две трети минуты и скорость около семидесяти миль в час.  
То, что радиус стал нулевым, Крис в полной мере осознаёт лишь в больнице, когда выходит в коридор, матерясь сквозь зубы на неудобный гипс, и встречается взглядом с Себастьяном. Себастьян не улетучился словно дым в неизвестном направлении, и это удивляет Криса настолько, что он даже умудряется запнуться о ближайший стул для посетителей так грандиозно, будто переломал ноги, а не ключицу.  
Себастьян шагает ему навстречу и, уткнувшись носом в гипс, ворчит:  
– Поехали домой.  
– К тебе или ко мне? – Крис с облегчением смеётся над собственной дурацкой шуткой и здоровой рукой приобнимает его на пояс.  
– К нам? – как-то совсем беспомощно предлагает Себастьян, он будто и сам не верит, что говорит это, а потом тихо поясняет: – Мне кажется, что я ещё долго с тебя глаз не спущу, Эванс. И уж тем более больше никогда не доверю твою жизнь этим кретинам, которых ты называешь своей охраной.  
Крис чувствует, что это – самое наивысшее проявление доверия от Себастьяна: в кои-то веки без ужимок говорить о серьёзных вещах. И лишь за одно это безграничное доверие и искренность Крис готов взять и просто соединить их жизни в этой точке, если Себастьян тоже этого хочет.  
– Значит, ты наконец-то решил, что пост начальника охраны – как раз для тебя? – всё ещё дурачась, поддевает он Себастьяна, но тот неожиданно качает головой.  
– Я не буду на тебя работать, – медленно, с расстановкой говорит Себастьян, поднимая взгляд. – Просто продолжу делать то, что и раньше, – следить, чтобы тебя не отправили на тот свет раньше времени, только теперь – с гораздо более близкого расстояния.  
Крис уверен, что Себастьян о чём-то умалчивает, ведь не просто же так он даже сейчас отказывается от места в службе охраны, но с расспросами не лезет – если Себастьян молчит, значит у него есть на то причины. Два года – вполне достаточный срок, чтобы уяснить: Себастьян ничего и никогда не делает просто так.  
Когда-нибудь они это обсудят, Крис даже не сомневается, а сейчас он просто идёт вместе с Себастьяном к машине и старается не обращать внимания на боль в ключице. В конце концов, перелом – не самая высокая плата за то, чтобы получить Себастьяна не только в постель, но и в свою жизнь._

Маки встречает их в гостиной, взмахивая бутылкой виски, зажатой в руке. Вероятно, охрана уже доложила ему, кто сидел за рулём красного кабриолета, вкатившегося в ворота, потому что он даже не удивлен.  
– Вечеринка голых торсов? – глаза у Маки смеются, но сам он предельно сосредоточен. – Мне достать текилу?  
– У вас со Скарлетт один мозг на двоих? – ухмыляется в ответ Себастьян, а потом устало вздыхает. – Лучше достань пару футболок, и я буду крайне тебе признателен. Скарлетт, на два слова?  
Он бросает на Скарлетт вопрошающий взгляд и, дождавшись кивка, отходит к окну.  
Крис же устало опускается в кожаное кресло напротив Маки, берет протянутый бокал с виски и залпом его в себя опрокидывает. Ощутимо хочется напиться до невменяемого состояния, впервые за долгие годы, и только усилием воли он останавливает себя – очевидно же, сейчас не самое подходящее время для кутежа. Краем уха Крис улавливает, что Себастьян спрашивает Скарлетт о чём-то, что он просил выяснить, внимательно смотрит на неё, чуть склоняя голову набок, и Скарлетт тихо что-то ему говорит в ответ. Крис не прислушивается особо – он знает, что Себастьян всё равно обо всём расскажет, как только в его голове состыкуются кусочки мозаики.  
Предположения оказываются верными – когда они с Маки приканчивают полбутылки, Себастьян устраивается на подлокотнике его кресла, уступая Скарлетт диван, и начинает:  
– Кажется, у меня наконец-то сложилась картина происходящего. Жаль, что для активизации моих умственных способностей пришлось дождаться, пока взорвут особняк, – он приваливается боком к плечу Криса и вздыхает: – Мне нравилась наша спальня.  
– Только спальня? – насмешливо уточняет Крис, обнимая Себастьяна за пояс. – А мамины вазы тебе, значит, не нравились?  
– Шутишь, что ли? – в тон отзывается Себастьян, приподнимая одну бровь. – Я мечтал расколотить эти монструозные убожества, уродующие гостиную, с первой секунды, как их увидел.  
Скарлетт фыркает, видимо припомнив давнюю историю покупки этой самой коллекции напольных ваз и то, как миссис Эванс с гордостью истинного ценителя расставила их в гостиной особняка, обрекая прислугу на вечную борьбу со слоями пыли.  
– Хорошо, что не расколотил, – кивает Крис с улыбкой. – Мама бы обиделась, а ты ей нравишься.  
Матери и впрямь безумно нравился Себастьян, всегда улыбчивый, галантный и безмерно надёжный. Когда Крис впервые привёз его в Италию, мама растроганно сообщила, что ради такого парня она готова простить Крису даже его ориентацию и разбитые мечты о внуках, а это со стороны Лизы Эванс было весьма и весьма мило. Даже Себастьян оценил, не забыв пошутить, что они с Крисом всегда могут усыновить парочку голодных африканских детей.   
– Только поэтому я и не разрядил в них всю обойму, мир их осколкам, – резюмирует Себастьян и прокашливается. – Ладно, ближе к делу. Итак, мы в дерьме, причём в таком, что я даже теряюсь, с чего начать свой увлекательный рассказ.  
– Начни сначала, – невинно предлагает Маки.  
– Без тебя бы я не догадался, спасибо, Тони. И может, нам со Скарлетт ты тоже уже чего-нибудь нальёшь? – Себастьян скептически прищуривается, ждёт, пока Маки разливает всем виски, а потом задумчиво делает глоток из своего бокала и обращается к Крису: – Помнишь, когда убили твоего отца, Джексон с Дауни решили полюбовно поделить твоё наследство? Так вот, я почти уверен, что это они заказали твоего старика, а потом пытались убрать и тебя. И знаешь, что общего у всех этих событий?   
Себастьян делает эффектную паузу и, дождавшись вопросительного взгляда, продолжает:  
– Общее звено – это Грилло, Крис, – он быстро облизывает губы, будто давая себе время что-то обдумать, и поясняет: – Фрэнк вовсе не безголовый идиот, иначе бы он столько лет не проработал на твою семью и не заслужил бы доверие. Он профи, но его намеренное пренебрежение служебными обязанностями стоило жизни твоему отцу и чуть не стоило – тебе. Грилло просто отходил в сторону, когда это было нужно.  
– Я догадывался, что с ним нечисто, – кивает Крис, – но зачем Фрэнку моя смерть, и тем более смерть моего отца? Семья его никогда не обижала.  
Себастьян удовлетворённо хмыкает и прищелкивает пальцами.  
– А вот с этого начинается самое интересное. Ты знал, что у Грилло есть дочь? – в голосе его столько торжества, что Крис не сомневается – это тот самый козырь, который Себастьян получил от Скарлетт. И, судя по выражению её лица, он совершенно прав.  
Крис для приличия качает головой, хотя вопрос и был риторическим, а Скарлетт деловито перехватывает у Себастьяна инициативу:  
– Анна Спенсер, шестнадцать лет, учится в английском пансионате, – словно бы читая по листу, начинает она. – Была рождена вне брака, мать умерла когда ей было пять, и Фрэнк забрал Анну к себе. Однако Грилло быстро понял, что с его работой совсем не до забот о ребёнке, поэтому девочка с детства его почти не видела, что не мешало Фрэнку любить её до спёртого дыхания. Когда Анна подросла, он отправил её в Европу.  
– Они его шантажировали, – Крис даже не спрашивает, он просто констатирует факт.  
– Ну разумеется, – не удерживается от скептического хмыканья Себастьян. – Дауни – тот ещё подонок, а Джексон вообще не знает и приблизительного значения слова “мораль”.  
– Но почему он ко мне не пришёл? Или к отцу? – Крис с недоумением смотрит на Себастьяна и делает глоток из своего бокала. Даже несмотря на то, что Крис и сам подозревал Грилло, предательство всё равно бьёт под дых. Он вырос на глазах у Фрэнка, и думать, что тот виновен в смерти отца и серии покушений на самого Криса, – неожиданно больно.  
– Наверняка за ним хорошо приглядывали, – Себастьян сочувственно сжимает его плечо. – Возможно, в твоей охране есть и другие люди Дауни. Мы выясним, Крис.  
– Я сам выясню, у Фрэнка, перед тем, как лично прострелю ему башку, – мрачно обещает Крис, сжимая челюсти, а потом выдыхает и почти беспомощно интересуется: – Но почему они именно сейчас решили снова попытаться меня убить?  
– Это очевидно – чикагский контракт, – Себастьян задумчиво вертит в руках свой бокал. – Сколько там денег завязано, около двадцати миллионов? Согласись, лакомый кусок, причём первый из многих. Пока ты в деле – Дауни достанутся только объедки, но в случае твоей безвременной кончины – он станет королём на этом пиру.  
– Всё равно что-то не сходится, – возражает Крис, упрямо качая головой. – Грилло знал, что ты меня прикроешь, он же в курсе, что ты профи. Фрэнк, если уж на то пошло, один из немногих, кто был в курсе, что ты – детка с сюрпризом. Почему же он тогда не предупредил Дауни об этом?  
– Фрэнк облажался по-крупному, – Себастьян невесело ухмыляется. – Он надеялся, что я всех перестреляю в клубе, в том числе и нашего общего друга, а вышло так, что ему пришлось вытаскивать задницу Дауни из-под конвоя.  
– Всё равно, даже если бы Роберт был мёртв, оставался Джексон, который продолжил бы шантажировать Грилло, – Крису уже тошно от всего этого разговора, но докопаться до сути хочется невероятно.  
Себастьян вздыхает и с грохотом опускает пустой бокал на журнальный столик.  
– Я могу только строить догадки, Крис, но мне кажется, он просто не знал, что Сэм тоже в деле и может отдать приказ вышибить его дочурке мозги, – устало потирая переносицу говорит он. – Теперь Фрэнк знает, поэтому и попытался нас обоих взорвать. Его загнали в угол.  
– Если Грилло всерьёз думает, что Дауни и Сэм – его самая серьёзная проблема, то он сильно ошибается, – ворчит Крис, сжимая кулаки. Руки у него ощутимо чешутся лично пристрелить ублюдка.  
– Господи, Крис, выключи злого крутого босса, – Скарлетт, до этого внимательно слушавшая весь разговор, закатывает глаза. – Фрэнк сейчас не в топе наших собственных проблем. Обрисую ситуацию, чтобы стало понятнее: нас четверо, вы – вне всех законов, мы с Маки теперь – тоже, потому что нарушили нейтралитет и лишились неприкосновенности. Доверять чьим-либо людям – не вариант, особенно твоим, Крис. Сэм и Дауни трезвонят на каждом углу, что ты нанял киллера, чтобы пристрелить делового партнёра, и это логично влечёт за собой недовольство всех мало-мальски влиятельных боссов Нью-Йорка, потому что кому понравится беспредельщик во главе оружейной империи. Итак, я ничего не упустила?  
Себастьян отрицательно мотает головой и снова крепко сжимает плечо Криса.  
– Невесело выходит, – подводит итог Маки, а потом возмущённо поворачивается к Крису. – Блядь, Эванс, ты опять меня втравил в историю, прямо как с наркотой в девяносто девятом.   
– Да я тебя умоляю, Маки, – фыркает Скарлетт, скидывая туфли и забираясь на диван с ногами. – Ты и так в дерьме постоянно. Вся твоя жизнь дерьмо, приятель.  
– Это ещё почему? – вскидывается Маки в ответ.  
– Ты идиот, тупица и держишь чёртов бордель! – Скарлетт с удовольствием разгибает пальцы один за другим, а потом машет в воздухе рукой. – Мне продолжать или достаточно?  
– Говорит мне стерва и шлюха, готовая на всё ради информации, – ворчит Маки себе под нос. Крис с недоумением переводит взгляд с него на Скарлетт, и что-то не даёт ему покоя в этой истории ровно до тех пор, пока Себастьян не начинает хохотать.  
– Сходите уже потрахайтесь вместо обмена любезностями, – стонет он, утыкаясь носом Крису в макушку, и кусочки мозаики у Криса в голове складываются наконец – машину Скарлетт охрана без единого вопроса пропустила на территорию не потому, что за рулём был он сам, а потому что машина была отлично знакома охранникам, равно как и Скарлетт – расположение комнат в доме.   
– Что? – пытается прикинуться идиоткой Скарлетт, но Себастьян лишь отмахивается от неё, продолжая веселиться.  
– Я не слепой вообще-то, – фыркает он, наблюдая, как на лицах Скарлетт и Маки проступает виноватое выражение. – Могли бы нам и рассказать, придурки.   
Крис тоже усмехается, подумав, что он сам, в отличие от Себастьяна, видимо, слепой, раз не заметил, как двое самых близких друзей завели друг с другом роман прямо у него под носом. Впрочем, у него есть оправдание – бизнес и Себастьян отнимают слишком много внимания, чтобы замечать ещё хоть что-то вокруг.  
– Так какой нас план? – наконец спрашивает Скарлетт после короткого, но крайне неловкого молчания.  
– Я всё ещё предлагаю вам потрахаться, а то искрит аж, – Себастьян явно берёт реванш за все подколки, выслушанные от Скарлетт за десять лет.  
– Я серьёзно, – почти обиженно отзывается она.  
– Я, знаешь ли, тоже, – не унимается Себастьян, он даже не выглядит больше усталым – так ему нравится доставать Скарлетт.  
– Достаточно, давайте уже покончим с делами и разойдёмся спать, – обрывает их пикировку Крис, пока Скарлетт не придумала достойного ответа, за которым последует новый виток шуточек. И когда он завладевает всеобщим вниманием, Крис продолжает: – У нас только один выход из ситуации: чтобы вас всех не растёрли в порошок со мной за компанию, нужно убрать Дауни и по возможности Сэма. Тогда никто просто не рискнёт развязать со мной войну.  
– Сдурел? – вскидываются Себастьян со Скарлетт так единодушно, будто и не они только что вяло переругивались.  
– Нет вообще-то, – Крис пожимает плечами, а потом жестом просит Маки налить ему ещё виски и заговорщически подмигивает. – И у меня даже есть соображения, как это провернуть.  
План Криса до смешного прост, и после яростного обсуждения все, даже Себастьян, признают, что у них может получиться если не выйти сухими из воды, так хотя бы просто остаться в живых.  
– Ты псих, Эванс, – почти восхищённо констатирует Скарлетт, а потом задумчиво добавляет: – Моя мама кучу лет мечтала, что когда-нибудь я выйду за тебя замуж, так что спасибо господу, что ты оказался геем. Иметь такого слабоумного и отважного кретина в мужьях было бы тем ещё развлечением.  
– Не волнуйся, ты бы уже лет десять как вдовой была, – с каменным лицом парирует её выпад Крис, бросая на Себастьяна быстрый взгляд. Себастьян в ответ лишь пожимает плечами, будто он тут вовсе ни при чём.  
– Не хочу прерывать ваш вечер воспоминаний, – бесцеремонно вмешивается Маки, снова хватаясь за бутылку, – но если мы наконец-то добили план действий, предлагаю надраться до скотского состояния. Я, кажется, морально к этому готов.  
Скарлетт одобрительно кивает, а Крис, снова встретившись взглядом с Себастьяном, усмехается:  
– Вот уж нет, мы с Себастьяном не успели кое-что закончить до того, как Грилло приспичило разнести дом.  
– Нет, ничего не желаю слышать о вашем гейском сексе, – Маки демонстративно зажимает уши и кривится. – Второй этаж, третья спальня слева. И постарайтесь не разломать кровать в порыве страсти.  
– Завидуй молча, – фыркает Себастьян, а потом одним плавным движением поднимается с кресла и тянет Криса к дверям гостиной. Сопротивляться его многообещающей улыбке нет сил, да это и не нужно, думает Крис, в два шага догоняя Себастьяна и обнимая его за пояс.

* * *

Выманить Дауни оказывается до смешного просто – они разыгрывают эту партию как по нотам. Скарлетт звонит Роберту, сообщает время и место, выступив посредником, и этого оказывается достаточно. За сутки безуспешных поисков Дауни сатанеет настолько, что совершенно теряет бдительность и тут же соглашается на встречу.  
– Это чистое самоубийство, – ворчит Маки, постукивая по рулю, когда они уже подъезжают к заброшенным докам в Ред Хуке. – Он же притащит с собой чертову кучу охраны, а вас только двое.  
– Ты нас недооцениваешь, точно так же, как и Дауни, – усмехается Крис. – Если ты думаешь, что из нас двоих только Себастьян – яйцо с сюрпризом, ты крупно ошибаешься, Тони.  
Крис внешне спокоен, но внутри у него всё кипит от злого веселья. Адреналин в крови заставляет чувствовать себя если не всесильным, то что-то вроде того.   
Себастьян бросает на него скептический взгляд, а потом чеканит:  
– Если ты полезешь под пули, Эванс, я тебя сам пристрелю, – и уже чуть мягче добавляет: – Не рискуй без необходимости и не забывай, чтобы всё получилось – нужно действовать строго по плану.  
Крис кивает, он привык доверять Себастьяну во всём, что касается безопасности, но он также знает, что если придётся – если хоть кто-то попробует причинить Себастьяну вред, – он не задумываясь пошлёт план к чёрту. Просто Себастьяну об этом знать совсем не обязательно.  
– Вы, блядь, оба – чокнутые, – вздыхает Маки и сбрасывает скорость, выруливая на небольшую бетонную площадку у ворот одного из доков. – Буду ждать вас здесь, и попробуйте только не вернуться, ублюдки.  
Крис с Себастьяном выбираются из машины и тщательно проверяют оружие – иллюзий нет, они оба прекрасно понимают, что сегодня стволы нужны им вовсе не для завершенности образа.  
Себастьян удовлетворенно кивает, а потом шагает к Крису, обхватывает его затылок ладонью и прижимается к губам.  
– На удачу, – со смешком поясняет он, когда Крис в притворном изумлении вскидывает бровь, затем разворачивается и, не оглядываясь, решительно идёт к воротам. Себастьяну не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать – Крис последует за ним.  
Несмотря на азарт, Крис предельно сосредоточен – слишком многое сегодня поставлено на карту. Однако злое веселье внутри него разгорается всей сильнее с каждым шагом; получив свою империю в наследство от отца, Крис ни дня в своей жизни не прожил с мыслью о том, что он сам – тоже чего-то стоит, даже не имея за спиной пару десятков отлично натренированных амбалов. Особенно не имея их за спиной. Крису никогда не приходилось никому и ничего в Нью-Йорке доказывать силой – на выручку всегда приходили деньги и связи, а теперь, разом лишившись всего, он с предвкушением ожидал, как наконец-то сам для себя выяснит – только ли щедрое наследство и надёжные пули Себастьяна делают Криса тем, кто он есть.  
– Меньше пафоса, Рэмбо, – фыркает Себастьян, будто бы угадав его мысли. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что тренировки не прошли даром, так что просто слушай своё тело, оно не подведет.  
С этими словами Себастьян ногой распахивает ворота и пропускает Криса вперёд. По глазам видно, что он хочет идти первым – убедиться, что внутри нет снайпера, но план есть план, поэтому Крис решительно входит первым, сжимая пальцами рукоять пистолета и почти физически чувствуя, как Себастьян следует за ним.  
В большом пустом помещении нет ничего, чего бы они не ожидали, разрабатывая план. Никаких неожиданностей, даже снайпера нет, судя по едва заметному, но уверенному кивку Себастьяна.  
Крис оглядывает десятка два боевиков, тут же взявших их с Себастьяном на прицел, хмыкает и с улыбкой идёт навстречу Дауни, чуть расслабляя кисть руки, в которой держит пистолет. Лишнее напряжение сейчас может чуть позже выйти ему боком, это Крис отлично усвоил на тренировках с Себастьяном, поэтому он держит ствол почти ласково, оглаживая пальцами рукоять.  
– Снова решил меня убить? – весело начинает он, пружинистыми шагами приближаясь к Дауни. – Повторяешься, Роберт. Фантазия закончилась?  
– Брось пушку на пол, – требует Дауни напряженно. Крис с ухмылкой отбрасывает пистолет, потому что это – тоже часть плана, и во внутренних карманах куртки своего часа ждут ещё два ствола. Дауни тем временем переводит не менее напряженный взгляд на Себастьяна и продолжает: – Он тоже пусть медленно опустит пистолет на пол.  
– Вот уж нет, – Крис даже смеётся, пытаясь скрыть своё облегчение. Когда они разрабатывали план, никто и подумать не мог, что Дауни окажется настолько предсказуемым. Но он оказался, и Крис азартно включается в игру, отбрасывая все сомнения. – Себастьян – мой гарант того, что если вдруг меня пристрелят здесь, никто не выйдет из ангара живым. Ты видел его в деле, он справится, уж поверь.  
Дауни бросает злобный взгляд Крису за спину, и ему даже оборачиваться не нужно, чтобы понять по враз скисшему лицу Роберта – Себастьян, скорее всего, либо подмигнул, либо приветливо помахал пистолетом. Себастьян обожает бесить ублюдков, и в этом он такой же мастер, как и в стрельбе.  
– Ну что, перестреляем друг друга в лучших традициях Аль Капоне в исторически подходящем месте, или попробуем решить свои проблемы мирным путём? – невинно интересуется Крис, подходя к Дауни ещё ближе.  
– Ничего личного, Эванс, – усмехается тот, а потом резко взмахивает рукой, словно давая отмашку. Крис глубоко вдыхает, молясь, что они не ошиблись и эта отмашка всё-таки не снайперу, а затем делает рывок вперёд и надеется, что Себастьян себя не переоценил и действительно справится с вооружённой до зубов, готовой ко всему охраной. Время одновременно замирает и разгоняется до скорости сверхновой, когда раздаётся первый выстрел, а потом оно просто перестаёт существовать.

_Проходит почти три года после подрыва машины и пять – с момента первой встречи Криса с Себастьяном. Жить с Себастьяном оказывается неожиданно легко, они быстро находят общий ритм и наслаждаются им. Люди Криса воспринимают появление Себастьяна в особняке на удивление спокойно, даже когда он злобно шипит на них, углядев очередную брешь в безопасности Криса. Все они, даже самый ближний круг, считают Себастьяна слегка зарвавшейся блядью, которой Крис слишком многое позволяет, и Себастьян не спешит развеивать эту иллюзию. Он, скорее, даже входит во вкус и с удовольствием подпускает в свой образ чуть больше манерности и распущенности. На взгляд Криса – порой чересчур много, потому что он-то знает, каков Себастьян на самом деле, но никто из окружения не замечает этой поистине гиперболизированной наигранности, так что Крис не вмешивается, позволяя Себастьяну развлекаться за счёт своих подчиненных и партнёров по бизнесу. Тем более, так Себастьяна действительно мало кто воспринимает всерьёз, что даёт им нехилые преимущества в случае покушения.  
Они живут вместе и меняются – тоже вместе: Крис отпускает бороду в попытках выглядеть солиднее, Себастьян же напротив коротко стрижётся и разом будто лет десять скидывает. Крису безумно нравится его совершенно мальчишеская стрижка: торчащие во все стороны пряди на затылке и длинная чёлка, то и дело падающая на глаза. Даже Скарлетт одобрительно хмыкает, когда впервые встречает их вместе в новых образах.  
– Наконец-то я узнаю старого-доброго Сатану, – говорит она, самым наглым образом потрепав Себастьяна по макушке. Что удивительно – он позволяет ей такие вольности, только морщится слегка. – Длинноволосая девчонка меня всё-таки несколько напрягала. Так и хотелось наплести тебе косичек, а Криса – спросить не решил ли он наконец трахать баб.  
Сначала Крис не до конца понимает её пассаж про старого-доброго Сатану, и лишь когда Себастьян со смехом рассказывает, как они со Скарлетт на самом деле познакомились, до Криса в полной мере доходит, почему Скарлетт была так испугана при первой встрече с Себастьяном. Обнаружить парня, который едва тебя не пристрелил, посреди своей гостиной – то ещё удовольствие, наверное. Яснее становится и тот факт, почему Скарлетт не сумела сопоставить внешность отлично знакомого ей киллера с таинственным спасителем Криса когда-то – всё-таки стрижка чертовски меняет людей, делая их практически неузнаваемыми, особенно по описанию со слов. Радует лишь то, что в прошлом Себастьян со Скарлетт как-то решили свои разногласия мирным путём, иначе, по всей видимости, Крису не с кем было бы Себастьяна знакомить.  
Однако главные перемены происходят всё-таки не во внешности. Они куются долго и усердно – в тире, в спортзале, на городских крышах. Каждый новый день Криса теперь начинается с разминки и пробежки, а затем они с Себастьяном до изнеможения тренируются за закрытыми дверями спортзала. Его изнеможения, разумеется, потому что Себастьян кажется неутомимым даже тогда, когда сам Крис готов послать всё к чёрту и растянуться прямо на полу.   
Себастьян терпеливо учит Криса всему, что знает сам; выбивает из него дурь, заставляет с каждым днём всё яснее осознавать, что Крис – глава крупной оружейной империи, он больше не богатенький мажор с полными отцовских денег карманами. И Крис учится соответствовать этому новому статусу. Наверное, у него получается, потому что Фрэнк смотрит на Криса с явным уважением, а остальные подчинённые – с таким же легко читаемым в глазах страхом.   
Но даже несмотря на сложности, учиться у Себастьяна крайне увлекательно – он умеет превратить тренировки в настоящий спектакль, предназначенный только для них двоих. Когда выясняется, что Крис, располагая самым обширным арсеналом огнестрела в городе, сам даже толком стрелять не умеет, Себастьян ржёт как ненормальный, а потом, постанывая, язвит:  
– Господи, с кем я связался. Ты в курсе вообще, что у такой крутой сучки, как я, должен быть крутой босс? – с этими словами он протягивает Крису пистолет и уже куда серьёзнее заканчивает: – Так что давай, Эванс, надевай наушники – и к мишени. Постарайся для начала хотя бы просто в неё попасть.  
И Крис старается. Сначала у него не очень-то хорошо выходит – пули выбивают штукатурку из стен, а локтевой сустав ноет от отдачи; но с каждым разом у Криса выходит всё лучше, и даже Себастьян вынужден признать, что десять из десяти на мишени – это достаточно приличный результат для того, кто раньше с пушками только игрался.  
Себастьян передаёт ему тьму знаний и навыков: рукопашный бой, стрельба из всевозможного оружия, секреты маскировки в условиях города – и Крис впервые за пять лет с момента их знакомства чувствует себя не беспомощным пацаном у всех на прицеле, а реально человеком, возглавляющим крупную нью-йоркскую группировку. Оглядываясь назад, Крис лишь удивляться может, как после смерти отца из-за его юношеского идиотизма всё не развалилось к чертям. Крис не суеверный, но ему кажется, что везение его было фатальным и каким-то безграничным.  
Крис учится быть опасным и жёстко контролировать своих людей и их действия, за что подчинённые начинают бояться его ещё больше. Единственный, кто относится к нему почти по-прежнему – Себастьян. Почти – это значит, что его взгляд такой же снисходительный и чуть насмешливый в спортзале, как и раньше, но чуть более тёплый и отчасти даже гордый, когда Крис впервые с непроницаемым лицом стреляет по ногам мелкому курьеру, упустившему партию гранат для продажи.  
Но даже несмотря на то, что у Криса получается всё, что бы ни потребовал сделать Себастьян, тренировки не сбавляют оборотов. Иногда Крису кажется, что это его разумное жертвоприношение за присутствие Себастьяна в его жизни. Сегодня у них по плану бокс, поэтому Крис усердно потеет возле груши, в то время как Себастьян цепко следит за каждым его движением в ожидании ошибки.  
Но ошибок нет, Крис проводит серию точно выверенных ударов, предназначенных в корпус воображаемому противнику, а затем мощным завершающим апперкотом обрывает цепь, и груша, пролетев через ползала, с грохотом врезается в стену.  
Себастьян на мгновение замирает, – и Крис, чёрт возьми, готов поспорить, что он залюбовался ударом, – а потом одобрительно хмыкает и помогает размотать эластичные бинты на костяшках.  
– Неплохо, – Себастьян протягивает Крису бутылку воды и ещё раз оценивающе смотрит на грушу. – Совсем неплохо, надо сказать. Ты научился правильно рассчитывать свои силы для удара, что не может не радовать.  
Крис довольно жмурится, смаргивая пот, градом льющий со лба прямо в глаза, а Себастьян тем временем задумчиво продолжает:  
– Ты готов, Эванс, по-настоящему готов. Ты наконец-то сильный, стойкий, не роняешь пушку из рук и разгрёб дерьмо за предыдущим боссом. Время пришло, мне нужно тебе кое-что отдать.  
– Мой первый меч и коня? – дурачится Крис и, присев рядом с Себастьяном на скамью, бодает его лбом в плечо.  
– Кончай паясничать, Крис, – устало отзывается Себастьян, прикрывая глаза. – Это должен быть серьёзный разговор, не превращай его в цирк. Продолжим в кабинете?  
Крису не нравится его нездоровая напряжённость; нервозность Себастьяна ощущается во всём его поведении, хоть он и пытается её не показывать слишком явно. Крис уже было открывает рот, сказать, что лучше всего сейчас – продолжить в душе и желательно раза два кряду, но потом, подумав, захлопывает рот и плетётся вслед за Себастьяном в свой кабинет.  
Яркий свет заливает комнату, и Крис с удовольствием смотрит, как солнечные лучи искрятся в волосах Себастьяна, пока тот идёт к сейфу. А потом на стол перед Крисом ложится бумажный лист, и ему разом становится плевать на чудесное утро.  
– Что это? – ровным голосом спрашивает Крис. Едва глаза пробегаются по строчкам, веселье испаряется бесследно, будто его и не было.  
– Чек, – Себастьян пожимает плечами и по-прежнему пытается казаться спокойным. У него не выходит, Крис прекрасно знает, что когда Себастьян нервничает, он старается принять закрытую позу, и сейчас скрещенные на груди руки явно говорят, что тот психует.  
– Спасибо, блядь. Я вижу, что это чек, – Крис злится и ещё раз смотрит на лежащий перед ним лист. – Не делай из меня идиота, Себастьян, я спрашиваю, откуда он у тебя.  
– Ты спросил, что это, – поправляет Себастьян напряжённо. – Я ответил.   
Крис чувствует себя растерянным и беспомощным, потому что впервые за долгое время они с Себастьяном разговаривают в подобном тоне, и это несколько выбивает из колеи.  
– Мы так и будем друг друга передёргивать? – Крис устало трёт лицо ладонью, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а потом пробует зайти с другой стороны: – Итак, почему на чеке моего отца твоё имя?  
Разумеется, на чеке в графе “получатель” написано вовсе не “Себастьян Стэн”, но за годы с Себастьяном Крис выучил наизусть все его подставные имена, так что может абсолютно точно сказать – чек выписан именно ему, а нереально огромная сумма лишь подливает масла в огонь. Крис почти готов признать, что он ни хера не понимает.  
– Твой отец отдал мне его, – наконец признаёт Себастьян и тяжело вздыхает.  
Крис вздрагивает как от удара и неожиданно резко даже для самого себя спрашивает:  
– Он что, сам себя заказал? – нелепое, абсурдное предположение, но в сложившейся ситуации ничего исключать нельзя.  
– Совсем чокнулся? Нет, конечно, – Себастьян энергично качает головой и наконец опускает руки, словно бы сдаваясь. – Твой отец догадывался, что его убьют, поэтому решил перестраховаться. Незадолго до своей смерти он вышел на меня, не знаю уж, как он меня нашёл, потому что я обычно сам услужливо подворачиваюсь клиентам под руку, и сделал предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться.  
– Что за предложение? – в голосе Криса сталь, но внутри у него всё замирает.  
Себастьян закусывает губу, будто пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль, а потом совсем тихо говорит:  
– Присмотреть за его придурком-сыном, Крис. Твой отец нанял самого высокооплачиваемого киллера в Нью-Йорке, чтобы тебя защитить.  
И Крис не знает, что ему на это ответить. Сколько раз за последние пять лет он размышлял над тем, откуда Себастьян взялся в том клубе и как он раз за разом находил Криса ровно в те моменты, когда его жизнь висела на волоске, – даже нет смысла считать. Крис часто задумывался, что их встреча была неслучайной, и вовсе не за красивые глаза Себастьян прикрывал его спину, но никакого разумного объяснения Крис так и не нашёл, а ведь правда была, в общем-то, на поверхности. Выходит, что последние годы, которые он считал самыми лучшими в своей жизни, были для Себастьяна лишь очередным заказом, очень проблемным и беспокойным. И только додумав до этого места, Крис понимает – что-то здесь не сходится. Он молчит так долго, что Себастьян принимается нервно раскачиваться с пятки на носок. Фрагменты мозаики встают на свои места с почти слышным щелчком, проще и быть не может, осознаёт Крис, а потом бросает взгляд на чек и задумчиво говорит:  
– Он не обналичен.  
Себастьян кивает и подходит чуть ближе; с опаской, будто боится, что Крис его оттолкнёт. Но Крис действительно готов, он повзрослел и поднабрался мозгов за последние годы, поэтому он молча шагает навстречу и прижимает Себастьяна к себе.  
– Почему он не обналичен, Себастьян? – настойчиво шепчет Крис, вдыхая знакомый до последней нотки запах. Он уже знает – почему, просто Крис хочет услышать это от Себастьяна.  
– Ты сам знаешь, – тихо говорит Себастьян Крису в плечо, будто угадав его мысли, а потом всё же отвечает на вопрос: – Это давно стало слишком личным делом.   
Себастьян чуть подрагивает в его руках, и Крис сжимает его ещё крепче, будто пытается вплавить в себя. Впервые в жизни он не проклинает покойного отца, а благодарит за два величайших чуда в своей жизни: за то, что он сам ещё жив, и за Себастьяна._

Крис делает стремительный выпад вперед и тут же выполняет отработанную до автоматизма подсечку; он валит Дауни на бетонный пол, уводя с линии огня, и прижимает дуло к его лбу. Дауни, в отличие от его вооруженных мордоворотов, нужен им с Себастьяном живым, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не прояснят некоторые моменты.  
Вокруг гремят выстрелы: одиночные и тщательно выверенные – Себастьяна; резкие огрызающиеся автоматные очереди – его противников. Звуки эхом разлетаются по огромному помещению, отражаясь от покрытых жестяным листом ангарных стен, и понять, что происходит, не глядя – совершенно невозможно. Крису безумно хочется вмешаться, потому что Себастьян у него за спиной – один против слаженного отряда боевиков, но отпускать Дауни нельзя – таков план; и Крис только ниже пригибается к полу, надеясь, что всё обойдётся.   
Лишь когда стихает последний выстрел, Крис осмеливается повернуться, чтобы проверить, как дела у Себастьяна. Тот уже на ногах, целый и на первый взгляд невредимый, отбрасывает оба глока на пол и брезгливо отряхивается от пыли.  
– Ненавижу это дерьмо, по мне – ничего лучше винтовки ещё так и не придумали, – ворчит Себастьян, подходя ближе. Крис вынужден с ним согласиться – глок не слишком хорошо подходит для высокого темпа стрельбы, но он надёжный и точный, стрелку не нужно тратить время на предохранитель, что несколько повышает шансы на выживание под перекрёстным огнём.   
Крис бегло оглядывает Себастьяна с головы до ног – Себастьян в порядке, действительно в порядке, слава богу, и Крис с облегчением выдыхает. Напряжение, тугой пружиной сидевшее где-то под рёбрами последние несколько минут, наконец-то отпускает его.  
– Хочешь умереть быстро и безболезненно – отвечай на вопросы предельно ясно и чётко, – дружелюбно советует Себастьян, забирая у Криса пистолет. Крис улыбается ему уголком губ и вздергивает Дауни на ноги.  
– Итак, кто из вас с Сэмом заказал моего отца? – с опасным спокойствием интересуется Крис, сгребая в кулак его ворот рубашки. Ярость клокочет внутри, но Крис не даёт ей затуманить разум, он слишком долго ждал этого момента. – Или вы оба скинулись ради благого дела?  
Дауни, кажется, испуган даже больше, чем несколько дней назад в клубе, но на этот раз он не мямлит, хоть ему и некуда отступать.   
– Он мешал, Эванс. Ты знаешь, как решают такие проблемы. Теперь – знаешь, – Дауни ухмыляется, косится на Себастьяна, по всей видимости, как на главного эксперта в области решения проблем, и Крис с удовольствием бьёт его в челюсть, стирая с лица ухмылку. Себастьян одобрительно хмыкает и не вмешивается, предпочитая оставаться зрителем этого маленького устрашающего спектакля.  
– Ты выбрал неверный ответ, попробуй ещё разок, – предлагает Крис, снова занося кулак для удара. – Кто их вас двоих, ублюдки, заказал моего отца?  
Дауни пару мгновений молчит, оценивающе проводит языком по зубам, а потом практически выплёвывает слова вместе с кровью:  
– Я его заказал. Доволен?  
– Более чем, – кивает Крис и снова бьёт. – Второй вопрос: кто ещё, кроме Грилло, в моей охране работает на тебя или Джексона?  
На лице Дауни снова проступает гадкая ухмылка человека, подложившего крайне большую свинью ближнему своему. Статус делового партнёра, пожалуй, даёт ему право считаться в некотором роде ближним, с этим Крис скрепя сердце вынужден согласиться.  
– Да практически все, за редким исключением, – смеётся Дауни почти истерично. – Ты слишком много трахаешься, чтобы заметить чёртову кучу перекупленных секьюрити прямо у себя под носом.  
– Хороший ответ, – Крис снова кивает и задумчиво сжимает кулак. – Есть над чем задуматься, правда, Себастьян? Сдаётся мне, в ближайшее время у нас будет много грязной работы.  
– Несомненно, – Себастьян фыркает и непринуждённо вертит пистолет в руке. – Как хорошо, что у нас больше нет дома, не придётся в нём убивать. Сэкономим на клининговой службе.  
И вот теперь в глазах Дауни наконец-то появляется настоящий страх; он смотрит на них с Себастьяном как на сумасшедших. Кажется, Роберт в этот момент тысячу раз пожалел, что связался с Крисом, но отступать некуда, и он наглеет.  
– Я сдаю тебе всех, а ты меня отпускаешь.  
– Дай-ка подумать, – Крис задумчиво закусывает губу, а потом качает головой. – Ни хуя подобного, Дауни. Ни хуя подобного. Я просто перестреляю всех без разбора, милосердие – не моя добродетель в свете последних событий.  
И он снова с наслаждением впечатывает кулак Дауни в челюсть, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть – и обещание Себастьяна про быструю безболезненную кончину станет уже не столь актуальным.  
– Последний вопрос, Роберт, – несмотря на то, что вопросов ещё тысячи, Крис понимает, нужно заканчивать с этим дерьмом – у них нет гарантии, что где-нибудь в засаде не дежурит ещё один отряд быстрого реагирования, поэтому он тяжёлым взглядом упирается в Дауни и чеканит: – Где Грилло? У меня назрел к нему один серьёзный, знаешь ли, разговор. Ответишь, и я отпущу тебя в мир иной.  
– Боюсь оттуда, где Грилло сейчас, ему будет довольно затруднительно с тобой пообщаться, – Дауни прищуривается. – Несколько футов грунта и земля в глотке не способствуют конструктивному диалогу.  
Себастьян весело хохочет, по достоинству оценив изящность изложения, а Крис дёргает Дауни на себя за отвороты изрядно помятого пиджака и наслаждается проступающей на лице паникой.  
– Ты, мать твою, несколько превысил границы допустимого, – мягко журит его Крис, с удовольствием выбивая из Дауни дух хуком справа, и, когда тот сгибается пополам, берёт из рук Себастьяна свой пистолет. – Я сам разбираюсь со своими людьми, и знаешь, что? Я не помню, чтобы в здравом уме увольнял Грилло.  
– А ты вырос в настоящего ублюдка, – сипит Роберт, поднимая голову, и испепеляет Криса злобным взглядом. – Папа бы от умиления сдох. Хотя, погоди-ка, он и так сдох, Эванс.  
Крис закусывает губу, не ведясь на провокацию, и резко вздёргивает Дауни вверх.  
– Ничего личного, – повторяет его же слова Крис с непроницаемым выражением лица, а затем упирается дулом Дауни в подбородок и, глядя ему в глаза, нажимает на курок. Он не чувствует радости или облегчения; Крис ничего не чувствует, и это даже немного пугает в первый момент. Он не так часто убивает людей, чтобы быть столь равнодушным, отнимая чью-то жизнь, пусть даже такого подонка, как Дауни. И лишь потом, когда тот безжизненно оседает на пол, до Криса доходит, почему в голове такое радиомолчание. Привычное чувство вины молчит, потому что он отомстил за смерть отца.  
– Это было грязно, – морщится Себастьян, оглядывая залитый кровью и мозгами бетон. Он не даёт Крису возможности погрузиться в себя, тянет его в реальность, напоминая, что сейчас – не время для светлой грусти и надо уносить скорее ноги, пока не нагрянули копы или, того хуже, люди Джексона.  
– Можно подумать, ты тут чистоту навёл, – хмыкает Крис, наконец осматривая тот погром, что учинил несколькими минутами раньше Себастьян. – Пойдём отсюда, даже мёртвым Дауни меня ощутимо бесит.  
Они выходят из ангара перешучиваясь, будто бы вернулись с трэшового боевика, наполненного хреновыми спец-эффектами, и когда Крис довольно машет Маки рукой, Себастьян как раз заявляет, что в очередной раз обставил Криса по очкам.   
Маки при виде грязной и пыльной одежды закатывает глаза, ворча, что пришлёт счёт за химчистку салона, а потом заводит двигатель и срывается с места, как только захлопываются задние двери.  
– Поздравляю, Эванс, ты только что замочил крутого босса в конце левела, получи принцессу, – смеётся Себастьян, наваливаясь на Криса, а потом куда серьёзнее добавляет: – И знаешь, что? Теперь готовься, новые уровни уже выстраиваются, потому что я спорить готов – отныне будет много желающих отстрелить тебе башку чисто из страха. На опережение.  
Крис только хмыкает в ответ. Он знает, что Себастьян прав, как и всегда: уже к вечеру слухи про то, что Эванс чуть ли не в одиночку расправился с Робертом Дауни и его людьми, разлетятся по всему Нью-Йорку. Вряд ли многим боссам понравится тот факт, что в городе появился человек, способный на подобное, а значит его попытаются устранить. Безуспешно, разумеется, потому что Себастьяна не так-то просто обойти. Однако на этот раз всё куда серьёзнее: теперь, когда благодаря длинному языку Дауни многим стало известно, что Себастьян – вовсе не очаровательный спутник Криса, а его правая рука и опытный убийца, они с Себастьяном оба под ударом. И несмотря на то, что Криса тревожит гипотетическая уязвимая позиция Себастьяна, как единственного буфера между ним самим и жаждущими расправы нью-йоркскими мафиози, он всё же не может сдержать своего удовлетворения. Себастьян наконец-то вышел из тени, он больше не будет ломать комедию с надоевшим за столько лет образом шлюхи. Себастьян наконец-то будет просто собой.  
Крис старается не думать о том, что ждёт их с Себастьяном завтра или через неделю – они на пороге новой теневой войны, не знающей ни пощады, ни справедливости; у него ещё будет время обдумать всю ситуацию и выстроить стратегию поведения. А сейчас Крис просто расслабляется на заднем сидении чужой машины и прижимает к себе уставшего Себастьяна. Им нужна передышка, обоим нужна, поэтому Крис прикрывает глаза и почти дремлет, вслушиваясь в шуршание шин.  
Крис не знает, за что ему так повезло в жизни – иметь за своим плечом каждую минуту не то ангела-хранителя, не то самого чёрта во плоти, но одно он знает точно – они с Себастьяном вместе до конца.

**Вместо эпилога.**

Даже полгода спустя шумиха вокруг убийства Роберта Дауни не утихает полностью – отголоски этого поистине сенсационного в преступном мире события до сих пор причиняют Крису некоторые неудобства время от времени, но новая служба охраны, набранная лично Себастьяном, справляется, и жизнь постепенно входит в привычную колею. Разумеется, так просто их всех – его с Себастьяном и Скарлетт с Маки – в покое не оставят ещё долго, но на открытую конфронтацию никто не решается, даже Джексон, решивший остаться в стороне от всей недавней грязной и кровавой истории, – а это уже не так плохо. Крис уверен, что не последнюю роль в этом напряжённом затишье играет Гвинет Пэлтроу, бывшая помощница и преемница Дауни, совсем недавно вступившая в права наследования. Несмотря на личные счёты с Крисом – ни для кого не секрет, что мисс Пэлтроу была любовницей Роберта, – она разумная женщина и предпочитает не идти на конфликт с одним из самых опасных людей Нью-Йорка, за что Крис ей премного благодарен. Развязывать войну с женщиной не слишком-то благородно даже в теневом бизнесе.  
Криса боятся, это чувствуется теперь чрезвычайно остро, особенно когда за его плечом из ниоткуда возникает Себастьян. Его боятся тоже, едва ли не больше, чем самого Криса; теперь, когда Себастьян скинул с себя маску напускной манерности, на всех переговорах и встречах он подчёркнуто расслаблен и сдержан, но от него так и веет опасностью. Он больше не бросает раздевающих взглядов на Криса и не улыбается по-блядски – в этом нет необходимости, все партнёры Эванса, спасибо Роберту, прекрасно теперь знают, кто он такой и на что способен. И Крис ловит себя на мысли, что ему это нравится – нравится быть на равных с Себастьяном не только за стенами собственного дома, но и вообще по жизни.  
Старый особняк Крис решает не восстанавливать, вместо этого они с Себастьяном покупают просторный светлый дом за городом, польстившись на уединённость и отсутствие соседей в радиусе нескольких миль.   
Жизнь определённо налаживается, думает Крис, просыпаясь по утрам абсолютно и неприлично счастливым, несмотря на все предстоящие дела и напряжённый график. Чикагский заказ отнимает поистине чудовищное количество времени, сил и нервов, но даже этому досадному факту не удаётся испортить ему настроение.   
Настроение портит совсем другое – очередной звонок матери и привычные её сетования на то, что стоит задуматься о продолжении рода.   
– Тебе почти сорок, Крис, – не счесть в который раз ворчит миссис Эванс в трубку, не стесняясь накинуть Крису практически пять лет возраста. – Куда тянуть? Суррогатное материнство – отличный выход, если уж вы с Себастьяном настолько принципиальны в отношении случайных связей.  
Крис тяжко вздыхает и обещает подумать, однако мысли его идут совсем не в том направлении, в каком бы хотелось миссис Эванс. Он и сам прекрасно понимает, что мать в чём-то права – оставлять бизнес без наследника действительно нельзя, но Крису чрезвычайно сложно себе представить их с Себастьяном жизнь, щедро приправленную пелёнками и ночным младенческим плачем. И Крис, содрогаясь от почти первобытного ужаса, малодушно откладывает эти вовсе не насущные размышления в самый дальний ящик, пока однажды решение проблемы не находит его само. Оно приходит с утренней почтой, в белом конверте с гербовой печатью снаружи и аккуратно сложенным листом бумаги внутри.  
Вечером Крис сидит в кабинете и внимательно перечитывает стопку бумаг, которую перед возвращением домой забрал у своего юриста. Он и сам не очень-то верит, что и вправду делает это, но передумать времени себе не даёт – когда в дверь осторожно стучат, бумаги остаются на столе.  
– Ну и долго ты тут планируешь сидеть? – Себастьян заглядывает в кабинет и недовольно щурится. – Между прочим, миссис Моррисон уже накрыла на стол.   
– Ещё пару минут, – отзывается Крис, а потом глубоко вдыхает и просит: – Иди сюда, мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.  
Себастьян закатывает глаза и, открыв дверь пошире, заходит в кабинет. Когда он оказывается совсем рядом, Крис отдаёт ему ту самую пачку листов, которую гипнотизировал добрых полчаса, и замирает в ожидании приговора. Себастьян быстро пробегается глазами по тексту первой страницы и смотрит на Криса почти с жалостью:  
– Эванс, ты совсем ебанулся? Приближающаяся старость на тебя дурно влияет, – он покусывает губу, а потом обойдя стол, присаживается на его край прямо напротив Криса и продолжает: – Ты что, вздумал на меня белый костюм напялить? Мне не идёт белый.  
Разумеется Себастьян неправ – белый ему безумно идёт. Все оттенки: от кипельного до жемчужного, у Криса каждый раз дыхание перехватывает при виде его рубашек с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей. Хотя, возможно, всё дело именно в пуговице, а не в рубашках и их цвете.  
– Костюм не обязательно, – Крис чуть приподнимает голову и смотрит на Себастьяна снизу вверх. – Это всего лишь брачный договор, а не золотые кольца в футляре.  
Крис пытается выглядеть непринуждённо, но у него не выходит – слишком сильно ему хочется услышать ответ, хотя в глубине души он и так знает, что скажет Себастьян, они слишком давно дышат в унисон, чтобы понимать друг друга с полувзгляда.  
– И всё-таки, – Себастьяна не так-то легко сбить с толку, он постукивает свёрнутым в трубку договором по своему колену и внимательно смотрит на Криса. – Мы почти восемь лет живём вместе. Почему сейчас?  
Крис делает глубокий вдох, а потом почти спокойно интересуется:  
– Помнишь Анну Спенсер? – и, дождавшись ответного кивка, продолжает: – Она славная девушка, и я хочу взять её на воспитание. Анна не виновата в том, что её отец подонок. Но мне не дадут её удочерить одному, сам знаешь, поправки в законодательство Соединённых Штатов не купить даже на мои деньги.  
Крис кладёт ладони Себастьяну на ноги и вопросительно смотрит на него, мягко поглаживая коленные чашечки большими пальцами сквозь грубую джинсу.  
– То есть мои шутки про африканских детей вышли мне боком? – безнадёжно уточняет Себастьян, и в голосе у него ни намёка на какое-либо недовольство, которого Крис так боялся. Себастьян лишь склоняет голову набок и задумчиво запускает пальцы в волосы.  
– Вроде того, – Крис несмело улыбается ему и придвигается ближе, ведёт ладонями по бёдрам, а потом привычно устраивает их на ягодицах Себастьяна, отчего тот со вздохом разводит ноги шире и соскальзывает Крису на колени. – Ты же не против?  
– Ну, по крайней мере твоя мать перестанет пилить нас по поводу внуков, – Себастьян прикрывает глаза, обнимает Криса за шею и слегка ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Это значит – да? – Крис с удовольствием прижимается к Себастьяну всем телом, проводит пальцами вдоль его позвоночника и легко целует в шею.   
– Это значит – никаких церемоний, – хмыкает Себастьян, а потом прерывисто выдыхает и подаётся навстречу прикосновениям, отчего ладони Криса скользят под его ремень. – И свяжись с юристом, чтобы подготовить брачный контракт. Не желаю иметь никакого отношения к твоим банковским счетам.  
Всё верно, у Себастьяна и самого скопилось неплохое состояние за его короткую, но столь эффектную карьеру киллера, так что на это Крис готов согласиться. Тем более они всегда могут завести третий, общий счёт.  
– А как насчёт Анны? – Крис почти теряет нить разговора, такой Себастьян податливый в его руках, и чтобы вернуться к теме, приходится сильно постараться. Он сглатывает, чуть отстраняется и заглядывает Себастьяну в глаза. – Ты готов к тому, что дочь Грилло станет нашей с тобой дочерью?  
– Как ты уже сказал, она отличная девчонка, – Себастьян проводит ладонью по затылку Криса, посылая по его телу сладкую дрожь, а потом ухмыляется: – К тому же, кому-то же тебе придётся оставить свой бизнес, старый ты педик. Думаю, лет через двадцать Анна вполне сможет встать у руля, если правильно её воспитать.  
– Значит, я могу сообщить ей о нашем решении? – игнорируя “старого педика”, уточняет Крис. Он уже привык к шуткам Себастьяна про возраст и не обращает на них внимания, справедливо полагая, что тот, будучи моложе всего на два года, смеётся больше над собой, чем над Крисом.  
– Можешь, если ты ещё этого, конечно, не сделал, – фыркает Себастьян весело, а потом уже серьёзнее спрашивает: – Но, вопрос прежний – почему сейчас, Крис?  
Крис вздыхает, бросает быстрый взгляд на свой стол, где до сих пор лежит конверт с гербом английской школы, и признаётся:  
– Мне пришло письмо из её пансионата с уведомлением о необходимости оплаты, – он замолкает, а затем грустно поправляется: – Точнее, письмо пришло для Грилло, но его переслали сюда. У неё больше никого нет и…  
Крис не заканчивает фразу, ему до сих пор тяжело говорить про Фрэнка, слишком много непонятного осталось в этой истории. Грилло прекрасно знал, что Себастьян сумеет найти выход даже из безвыходной ситуации, сумеет спасти жизнь Криса даже ценой собственной, но почему-то не рассказал об этом Дауни даже тогда, когда его дочь была в смертельной опасности. Очевидно, что Фрэнк ставил на них с Себастьяном, а не на Роберта в этой войне, только вот до победы дожить не смог. Самое смешное, что Грилло не дожил бы до неё, даже если бы Дауни не потрудился его убрать – за годы в бизнесе Крис разучился прощать предателей.  
– Дети за родителей не в ответе, ты прав, – понятливо продолжает за него Себастьян и пожимает плечами с таким видом, будто озвучивает самые очевидные в мире вещи, но Крису прекрасно известно, что мало кто в теневом бизнесе придерживается подобного мнения. В их кругу принято мстить за родителей и отыгрываться на детях, и Крис понимает, что ему безумно повезло встретить Себастьяна, который перешагнул эти принципы в день, когда отомстил за смерть собственного отца.  
Себастьян всегда говорил, что у него нет сердца, но Крис никогда ему не верил. Не верит и сейчас – сердце есть, оно гулко бьётся и сжимается прямо напротив грудной клетки самого Криса, лихорадочно колотясь ему в рёбра. Если бы Крис не считал слово “любовь” пустым звуком, сейчас бы определённо было самое время его сказать. Однако любовь – это шелуха для романтичных идиотов, а Крис давно уже подрастерял весь запас романтики, он просто готов разделить остаток своей жизни с Себастьяном и вместе с ним растить дочь человека, из-за которого погиб его собственный отец. Нормальный человек назвал бы его сумасшедшим, но вокруг Криса не осталось больше нормальных людей в привычном понимании этого слова. Да и к тому же, думает Крис с лёгкой улыбкой, Анне пойдёт его фамилия. Равно как и Себастьяну, если он этого вдруг захочет.  
– Кажется, ужин нас сегодня так и не дождётся, – ворчит Себастьян, но в голосе его нет недовольства. Крис не успевает ничего ему сказать, он успевает лишь только улыбнуться, а потом Себастьян обхватывает его затылок ладонью и забирается языком в рот. Крис не имеет ничего против – в конце концов, остывший ужин неплох, особенно после секса, поэтому он с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй и тянется к пряжке ремня на джинсах Себастьяна.

**fin**


End file.
